


Yggdrasil’s Branches

by TordEkaStarSun



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anyone who’s soft and squishy walk away now, Broken Hearts, Death, Discriptive Gore, Flashbacks, Hell you’re going to get your hearts broken, Horror, I’m warning y’all this isn’t going to be all cupcakes and rainbows, Loki has 360° turns, Multi, Smut, Songs will assist with giving proper emotions, YOAI, backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TordEkaStarSun/pseuds/TordEkaStarSun
Summary: This is my absolute favorite ship for Marvel seeing as I like how one is a sorcerer and the other is a mage ((IronFrost is a close second and I can see how Thorki can be appealing) We'll Get into what the difference is later in the book) I'm hoping to make this a long story but I'm going to be truthful. This story isn't for the public or to show off my writing skills. This is a stress revealer for me. I'm not the most mentally stable person in the world but I'm not going to say I'm overboard depressed and wanna end my life and yadda yadda the whole skit that many people wrongly use for attention. So let's get into the story details shall we? :)Fandom/Universe: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics, Avengers, Doctor Strange, etcPossible Triggers (Warnings will be given and there will be censorship for communities that do not allow such content): Rape, Death, Sex/Smut, Depression, SelfHarm, Suicide, Panic Attack's, FlashBacks, Abuse, Neglect, HeadCannons, Cursing, Graphic depictions Of gore, Torture, and other heavy topicsType of writing: Descriptive/LiterateSpoilers: Pretty much everything from MCU phase 1-3 (takes place after Avengers: endgame)Word Count: inconclusive at this time





	1. New Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> The war to stop Thanos has ended, many of the major threats that had once terrorized Earth have been ended. Those who had been killed by Thanos' hand have been regifted life. The universe lives in peaceful unity but for what price? None of course, well none for those who have something to return to anyway. 
> 
> One of the very few who have nothing but themselves happens to be Loki Odinson/Laufeyson. Supposed to rule by his brothers side as the Keeper/User of the tesseract is constantly ignored and judged by his open people. His brother, The king of new Asgard, Thor, pays him no mind as he's too busy with his new love interest, Bruce Banner. Fed up with his new "Home" and his supposed brother he spends his days reading mortal tales, seeing as he promised not to cause chaos, but that's hardly stimulating enough. He is missing something.
> 
> Another unfortunate soul by the name of Stephen Strange has also met this unfortunate fate. He finds himself most days lounging around the sanctum looking for a nonexistent threat. He exists as the Protector of the Time stone but there isn't much that comes to try and bring harm to it. Having no wife or children to occupy his time he finds himself empty. Even the cloak of levitation has found itself a girlfriend(A cloak from Wakanda that he enchanted to move around and have a mind of its own like his own cloak).
> 
> A few months after uninterrupted peace the two grow increasingly empty and lonely when it is the god of mischief who finds himself walking to the sanctum to seek guidance from the great sorcerer. To learn a new brand of magic. Instead they both find each other to be welcome company.
> 
> .·:*¨༺༻¨*:·.  
> Status: Updated every Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter: One  
>  Chapter title: New Asgard  
>  Planet: Earth  
>  Country/City: Asgard, Norway  
>  POV:Loki Odinson

          I was glancing down at my pale bony hands while tendrils of bright green magic  were flowing through the spaces between my fingers only to inevitably disappear and rejoin the cosmic energy from where it had come. The air around me is cool like that of the first day of spring where the flowers blossomed across the bright green grass and the birds are all seated in their little nests while singing their little song. Earth was truly the right place to rebuild our lives though there had been some hiccups between leaving Asgard and our arrival. 

          First of all we had been stopped by the Mad Titan Thanos who the proceeded to immediately slaughter everyone on board except a select few of us. Thor, Bruce Banner, Heimdall, and I. Of course I didn't live much longer than my unfortunate acquaintances and the guardian followed not long after. 

          Unconsciously my hands found my throat where I had been grabbed and had the displeasure of having my neck snapped. I could still remember while my soul still dwelled in my broken body for a few moments longer. The snapping sound filling my ears just as warm rivers of blood started flowing from my nose and the corners of my mouth while I listened to the anguished cry of my brother . The cracking sound of glass as the casing around the tesseract was broken where a flash of an infinity stone could be seen just as it was placed in his stupid gauntlet. I remember my brother running to my side and gripping my body just moments before my soul left and I was left hanging in a void.

          Heimdall had used the last of his strength to send Bruce to Earth to give the warning that Thanos was coming just before getting stabbed in the chest. Yet Thor, the Æsir who lost everything, prevailed through the grief of it all and alongside the Earth's most powerful hero's saved the universe. When they did save the world anyone who had suffered at the hands of Thanos was revived and given a second chance to live once more. It was quite the feat but now a days I wonder if it was worth bringing me back  all along.

          Lifting my cold fingers before my mouth I blew on them gently sending what was unable to slip through my fingers out before me dancing through the air. A beautiful display but nothing compared to the sight of the Yggdrasil's branches. A thought that often haunted me these days was what would become of me? I Loki, god of mischief and  rightful heir to the throne of Jötunheimr, Odinson had no use anymore. In the beginning of our settlement on Earth my help was required of me almost every hour of everyday. Now I was hardly needed for anything and instead of becoming my brothers advisor like I had been promised Bruce had taken my place. I was just a former villain hiding behind the title of prince.

          Since I was the only one of our little kingdom who could wield the tesseract's full power without the aid of machines I was often called off to build a house here or a stone path there and often used my own body as a way to circuit it's energy to power the city until we had found a separate power source. Working me to the bone like I were some pet to be called whenever aid was requested of me. In the past I would have told myself off for it just being pathetic but now I saw more than myself. I gladly accepted the chores without complaint thinking that it would somehow change what they thought about me and I would become just as loved as Thor. But now that the city was completely built I wasn't needed as much as I was in the beginning. Now I can see that nobody wanted to rely on my help, no matter how much they promised they trusted me.

          "Loki? Your brother, the king,  has need of you in the throne room..." Came the soft voice of a maiden. I turned around halfway to meet her gaze. It was my job to analyze everyone quickly and decide what their intentions were especially since I carried with me one of the most powerful weapons in the entirety of the universe. I watched her body language to find her skittish and afraid like most of the Æsir who find themselves in close proximity to me. Her bright blue eyes that held within them an innocence that was only seen in those with lack of experience. Her hands nervously found themselves playing with the ends of her long platinum blond hair and from the way many of the ends were frayed it showed it was her coping mechanism. Her whole body was tense like she were a doe who found themselves confronted with something unfamiliar.

          "I'll be right there. Did he specify what I'm needed for?" I asked her in the kindest voice possible but it came out bland which didn't reflect the excitement I was experiencing inside. 

          "No he didn't say much only that he needed you, My prince." She bowed slightly before scurrying off to complete what I’d assume to be another chore. I nodded slightly and began the short journey to the throne room while nervousness began to build. I might be I trouble for messing with a couple of lovesick mortals the other day but how could you blame me? Just like how storms follow Thor, chaos and mischief are bound to follow me.

I left the room I had been in to enter the hallway that would lead me right to the throne room. Each room and hallway in the palace was a real piece of architecture, each being strange and unique in their own ways. Each hallway had been made so that they were lined with windows that would allow the natural light of the sun to shimmer in keeping us from needing to use unnecessary energy for electric lights. The ceilings were held up by huge white marble pillars there were at least twenty feet tall and each had been carved with the care and hands of a master. 

Each pillar was carefully laden with wall sconces that would automatically light themselves when the sunlight no longer filled the area. The floors were laid with tiles made from black and white granite in a pleasing checkered pattern that had been adapted to every room in the castle. Against the walls were decorative wooden nightstands made from birch wood with golden gemstone encrusted knobs on every drawer. Occasionally one of these nightstands might harbor a golden candle stick or bowl of fake fruit to add a little more flare. 

An echoing, rather irritating, tapping came from my shoes as I moved through the cool yet barren hallway. ‘Where had everyone gone?’ I found myself wondering since there wasn’t a palace maid in sight in the endless stretch of distance I had to traverse just to meet with my brother. ‘It can’t be that important or he would have come to fetch me himself.’ I told myself to calm my nerves. The tapping continued to echo back to me and fill my head and I began to worry as I just couldn’t reach the end of the hallway fast enough. ‘It’s foolish to get so worked up over a simple talk! Calm down Loki...’ I practically demanded of myself. 

‘Foolish! Foolish thoughts! Don’t let this rule you!’ Why must anxiety press me in such simple circumstances? I’ve never had a problem before.

“Loki? Are you alright brother?” Came the sudden yet warm and deep voice of my brother, Thor. Relief and pressure flowed through me at the same time and thousands of thoughts flooded my head on how to approach the issue. Lie. That’s always been my first instinct anyway. Put up a barrier and keep it set to keep yourself protected, Yes that’s it.

“What? Oh why yes of course. Why do you ask?” I said simply hoping he would take the sign that I wasn’t in the mood to be talking at the moment but that didn’t deter him. He was never the best at picking up on subtle hints that someone didn’t want to discuss a matter.

“Well it’s just that you came charging in here breathing heavily looking like a sweaty troll.” He pointed out. I hadn’t even realized I had been sweating or how my breathing was irregular. How could I have let my calm facade slip? I quickly gained back my calm demeanor and just grinned at him lamely.

“Well you know me brother, I’ve been lost in thought as of late.” I answered simply knowing it would be enough to get him off the subject and onto what he’d summoned me for. I gently picked at my hand anxiously awaiting him to address the issue.

“Ah! Well then, I wanted to speak with you about your recent... behavior.” He said slowly while his one blue eye remained trained on me, the other he’d lost in a battle with our oldest sister we hadn’t even known we had. Behavior? What behavior could he possibly be talking about? I hadn’t exhibited any of my old self since I had been brought back from my unplanned fate. 

“Whatever do you mean?” I asked losing a grip on my even tone of voice. Damn it all, I’ve been out of practice for a while. Thor seemed to look a little uncomfortable but kept eye contact.

“Loki... you haven’t been acting like yourself lately.” Well that was a surprise since I thought the change would have been welcome from him. It kinda made me mad but before I lost my cool I wanted to make sure I knew what exactly he was talking about.

“Whatever do you mean? Other than not carrying out countless mischievous deeds and ending the whole betray you in the end thing. I thought I was improving.” I said with slight venom in my voice.

“Loki you know that’s not what I mean.” He gave an exhausted sigh. “You are improving! I’m happy with those improvements since it’s kept you from sticking another blade between my ribs. What I’m not happy with is how you lock yourself in your room for days on end and refuse to speak to anyone till you come out. How you haven’t really been taking care of yourself. You look like you haven’t slept in months so I want you to tell me what’s going on. Everyone is worried about you.” His words caused me to freeze as they slowly sank in.

It was true I hadn’t allowed myself to sleep for quite a while seeing as I was too busy with duties around the castle. Duties... what duties? Am I lying to myself now? Truth is I’m afraid to fall asleep and have another dream about what had happened after Ragnarök seeing as my dreams have proven to be prophetic sometimes. Visions of the future, but now that my mind is muddled with stupid sentiment and fear I can’t pick out which ones are true or which ones are simply the ideas of an idle mind. It had become frustrating. “Brother?” His voice came once more pulling me from my thoughts.

“What? Oh yes of course.” I said stupidly and then cursed myself for not giving him an intelligent answer.

“Loki... an answer. I want to know what’s going wrong with you.” He repeated his concern. I sighed, what even was I expecting to come of lying at this point? So I just laid it out clear and simple for him.

“I don’t sleep because my mind is messed up over what had happened with Thanos all those years ago, I don’t eat and drink because I’m too busy trying to find something to do around the castle that will keep me from thinking about it, finally I shut myself away when I do sleep so that I feel just a little bit safer.” I crossed my arms and looked up at Thor lazily. There was a small pang of guilt plus a large amount of satisfaction from the look that crossed over my brothers face. How many months had it been like this and he’s only just now asking me about my condition? I love my brother, I really do, but he can be so dull and infuriating at times.

“I had no idea you were feeling this way Loki... why hadn’t you told me?” He asked walking up to me from behind and gently placing a large hand on my shoulder and looking down at me. My eye twitched slightly and I glared back at him in a way that said ‘I will hurt you’. “You just seemed so lonely lately ever since me and Bruce started... hanging out more.” 

“Yes, I have been starved of social contact for quite some time, no thanks to you.” I spat trying to make him feel as guilty about leaving me alone just as miserable as I felt about everything now a days. It seemed to have worked since he gave me a look that reminded me of a kicked puppy. 

Normally I wouldn’t mind being left alone to read books and learn new spells but lately I’ve been wanting something more, something I once had but took for granted. I wanted it back or I risked wasting away without it. What was it I was missing though? What made me feel so empty inside after all this time?

“Alright Loki. If you feel so alone as the king I command you to get a girlfriend.” He said plainly with his large signature smile. The demand was such a surprise I stumbled a little bit. I looked at him with wide eyes and my body began to sweat and breath heavily like I had been before this conversation. I was in such a state of shock I could hardly answer him but answer him I did.

“WHAT?” I practically screamed. I’ve never gone out on a date and could hardly say I had anything like a partner that could be considered a significant other. I guess you could consider the GrandMaster but that was only so I could survive on Sakaar and hopefully turn against him. I had never really considered him more to me than an asset.

“Get a girlfriend! I’m sure that shouldn’t be so hard since the women around here having been eyeing you. I mean you did save the entirety of Asgard on your own whim so... take a maiden and show her a good time your way. Maybe you could rekindle the little flame you had with Siygn when you two were children.” At the mention of my childhood terror I snapped.

“I DIDN’T LIKE HER! Don’t you remember what happened?” I asked raising an eyebrow while tapping my foot against the stone floor.

“I remember you and her would always play hide and seek together.” Thor said in a teasing tone whilst smirking like it was all fun in games.

“First off it was always a one sided game of me hiding in terror while she searched for me preparing her newest torture method, Second she pushed me down a well and when I called for help she ran away and if I recall correctly, which frankly I do, you had found me at the bottom of the well yet when you went for help you stopped to mess around with the warriors three, finally it took everyone three days to pull me out of the damned thing! Even you should have the curtesy to remember that horrific experience.” 

“That still doesn’t explain why you didn’t just climb out.” He said and held his chin like he were trying to recall the incident. It just made this whole conversation that much more infuriating!

“I broke my right arm and left leg in the fall if you need to be reminded and even if I hadn’t broken them I wasn’t physically adept enough to even accomplish such a feat! Plus this whole conversation is pointless do you wish to know why?” I asked fed up with the entire ordeal at the moment and I could see Thor was growing impatient with my attitude that was being fueled by his stupidity.

“And why is that little brother.” He said emphasizing on the words ‘little brother’ knowing it would in turn piss me off. That was always how conversations about each other went. We would try to talk about a matter that was pressing on the other and it would slowly turn into us insulting each other. I hardly mattered what the topic was we would figure out a way to fight over it and be difficult. A silver ring shaped like a snake and holding an emerald in its mouth or a new shade of red for a cape had been just a few of our most petty arguments.

“Because... I’m not like you-“ I started just as he interrupted me.

“Chose your next words very wisely brother you’ve seemed to have lost your grip on that silver tongue of yours.” He said looking ready to burst into a fury of punches and shouting though he kept his cool for the sake of saving face around his subjects. I threw up my hands to talk and took a deep breath.

“I never pine after women! Especially not those who just eyeball from a distance waiting for her prince to come to her side and invite her out for a night on the town like she’s been dreaming about since she’s been five hundred years old! Because at that point it’s pathetic and I would tell them to grow the Hela up! Frankly I don’t even like women! I hardly like men either. I honestly don’t know what I like but I definitely don’t like the idea of following someone around getting lovesick over someone who will just break my heart in a few months anyway. Love is just sentiment! Stupid and useless sentiment! I just like being alone and playing the occasional trick on someone here and there.” I brought my hands down to my sides clenched into fists. Thor looked surprised but that was a relief since he looked ready to strangle me earlier.

“Is this because of what happened between you and Frendal?” He asked sporting a teasing grin causing my face to flush and my ears to turn hot and red. He just had to mention that narcissistic fool didn’t he?

“It was two days and one night over three hundred years ago! He meant nothing to me and neither did what he said or what we did.” I dismissed his assumptions with a quick movement of my hand. Thor chuckled thinking it was the time to play one of our old games.

“You only stopped being with each other after I found you two making out in his quarters~”

“THOR ENOUGH!” I yelled threateningly only causing him to bellow with laughter at my embarrassment. He slapped my shoulder as he laughed and I spotted a few guards nearby snickering behind their hands so I shoved him back in disgust. “You’re an idiot. You know I value my alone time and it’s only been extended lately seeing as I no longer plan to dominate civilizations.” Thor stopped laughing and smiled softly.

“What have you found yourself falling for a mortal?” He asked me and I could spot a flash of remembrance dance over his features. Jane. I was still a little surprised that he would consider me falling for a mortal.

“Thor... you’re joking. Mortals don’t have a long enough lifespan to even begin to win my heart and besides humans hate me for what I did to their precious New York. I admitted I have been a little lonely but this talk is making me envy the fact that I was alone earlier.” I turned away and slipped into the throne that was originally meant for me but now Bruce owned it. It was a beautiful throne that was matched with the king’s, only the one I sat in was much shorter. The thrones were carved from ancient mahogany trees and draped with red velvet fabric that was stretched over the cushions. The upper part of the back of the chair was carved to look like the Yggdrasil and was then painted over with gold and set with jewels of all sorts. They were beautiful and were my own piece of art that I had gifted to Thor in return for the forgiveness and trust he’d given me. Gently running my fingers over the smooth wood wishing that I was the one who would always be seen by my brothers side when Thor’s voice pulled me from my wishful thinking.

“Loki... I know you don’t want to do this but if you don’t want to go as far as love why don’t you make a new friend? Or find a new brand of magic to learn, just something! I can’t stand to watch you do this to yourself anymore okay?” He looked at me with the sincerest blue puppy dog eyes I’ve ever seen him give. I could hardly say no to that so I just slowly nodded and stood up to leave. Thor turned to watch me leave curiously. “And where might you be going?”

“Where do you think? To find myself a new hobby like you suggested. What do you think about me being named the god of chess?” I grinned back at him before a flash of green crawled over me and replaced my normal Asgardian wear with a deep green suit. I walked out of the room hearing Thor muttering.

“Gods of the old please be with my brother...” Just as the large doors leading to the throne room shut tightly behind with with a soft thud.


	2. No threats equals no purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! New ones every Sunday!
> 
> Chapter: Two
> 
> Chapter title: No threats equals no purpose 
> 
> Planet: Earth
> 
> Country/City: New York, America
> 
> POV: Stephen Strange

 

          'Focus...I must regain focus...' My mind found itself battling with its darkest and innermost insecurities. 'Calm yourself... protect the world as you're meant to' Yet I knew each thought was useless as I came back to the same conclusion over and over and over again. I'm no longer needed. Holding up broken scarred hands I physically beat the air to chase these persistent thoughts away.

          After the Mad Titan, Thanos, had been defeated and people had come back from the dead my life, as the new Sorcerer Supreme, had proven itself to be utterly worthless. A waste of oxygen that was so preciously taken for granted every day by millions of lives. Millions of those living believing the gracious gift the universe had bestowed upon them was ordinary. I myself knew it was not such, having been enlightened through the mystic arts I've learned that our universe is beautifully lucky to be the center of it all and yet... not at the same time. So many different worlds, possibilities, futures, and endings and yet our universe manages to be one of those that continuously lingers unlike those that exist for mere seconds and disappear. 

          Looking up from the dusty tome I held I spotted my cloak floating in the middle of the room idle of all responsibilities at the moment. I smiled slightly at Levi, a little nickname I gave it to give 'him' or 'her' more personality, who seemed to become more lively just based off of the fact I made 'eye contact' and sighed softly. I couldn't disappoint one of my closest friends and had no intention of doing so. I stood up placing the book down on the table and walked over to run my hand over the Now course fabric. It had been soft, freshly pressed, and fairly new when I had first been bless with its power but now use has left it worn. I felt slightly guilty at using Levi so much and so carelessly but I could tell the cloak hardly minded. 

          "How about we go meditate again?" I asked still running my hands mindlessly over the fabric thinking about maybe casting a spell that would allow for it to loose some of its shabby look. As if saying yes the cloak fastened itself around me and I felt a comfortable warmth wash over me as it had the ability to regulate ones temperature as well, convenient. I cast another soft smile and headed to my favorite place for mediation, the glass window on the second floor facing the city of New York. I could feel the cloak ebbing me on to move faster towards my goal but I would have taken time just to make the moments without feeling so lonely last. 

          Upon reaching the window I turned my back to it then folding my legs up in the air and rested my arms along them. It didn't take me but five minutes to block out the noise from the city to allow me to reflect back to what I was thinking about earlier. The oh so lovely feelings of loneliness. I had, had some contact with the outside world when receiving the occasional Email from Christine or from another colleague but they all ended up being the same dry notes on repeat. It got me pondering over the events that happened after I'd been 'dusted' only to be brought back. 

          I was reminded of the huge party Tony Stark had thrown at his tower and invited all of those who had fought during the war, the only reason I had even joined in the festivities had been because of Wong's influence. He told me that even sorcerers needed some "fun time"  but I only saw it as a waste of four hours while everyone drank and congratulated each other. I remembered everyone seemed to enjoy themselves aside from the raven haired god I'd once trapped in an infinite loop of falling. I would have attempted conversing with him but every time someone spoke to him he just glared till they went away. I took that as a sign not to interact with him and proceeded to stand aside while I was congratulated on helping. 

          At the end of it all I realized that... I hadn't deserved any of the gratification I had been receiving that night since I hadn't really done anything during the war. Realization, it's when life all spiraled downhill. I ended up in the sanctum refusing to take care of my own needs for fear of a sudden threat that might appear and how I would protect the world from it. A threat that never appeared yet I was ready for anyway. Levi had tried to drag me to the bedroom to sleep or to the kitchen to eat. It had gotten to the point that Levi was forced to go to Kamar Taj to fetch Wong to snap me out of my PTSD driven madness.

          I had since then been better but there were occasional periods where Levi would remind me that I was only human. Only human... that's a problem in of itself. As your everyday Joe it's not a problem but for me it is one and a big one at that. In a world of god's and monsters I remain purely human but how is a human to fight against all the possible monstrous threats that now loam above the earth? A human is a fragile machine not built to handle these beings but I had to remind himself of the Ancient One's words. 'Don't think too little of yourself Stephen. There is more to you than what meets the eyes.' I had spent years under her care and teachings and yet I still had to make sure they were firmly bolted to my conscious mind.

          Realizing that I wouldn't get any bit of solace from meditating on such poisonous thoughts I sighed and let my feet touch the wooden floor. "Sorry buddy it's just not going to work right now. Maybe before I head to bed?" The cloak only bowed its collar before whisking off to be with its partner, a cloak that was shipped in from Wakanda I had enchanted for him. I shook my head deciding that I should eat something before settling down with a book. On the way there I stopped in one of the many relic rooms that were hidden throughout the Earth. Each item in here would one day find a sorcerer and bind themselves to their masters to serve them till the relic is either destroyed or the sorcerer dies. 

          Stepping in the room for the first time in months I found myself wondering to the back of the room where the 'Impossible' relics lay. The impossible relics were relics that are thousands of years old but haven't chosen a master since the day their original master had died. I felt a sort of pity for the items seeing as they were far too loyal to one being to chose another so they sat collecting dust unless they were forced into use. The relics each looked pretty impressive and I felt a small sense of pride remembering that Levi was days away from being placed in this section since it hadn't chosen a second master ever.

          Among these relics was a belt containing a single silver dagger encrusted with purple and white jewels complete with a curved blade like the fang of a snake. The dagger was rumored to slowly collect offensive dimensional energy and convert it into energy that the wielder could use to cast spells back. Its skills allowed it to be called the blade of sorcerers woe. Another relic laying around was a long golden whip, created for the soul purpose of torture or its usefulness in battle. The whip followed every command just with the slightest of tugs or movements like a trained dog. The original owner had never given it a name which was a reason it remained unclaimed. 

          The one relic that remained unclaimed and I found the most attractive was a staff known as 'The staff of eternal winters'. Nobody knows, dead or alive, who the original owner was but they do remember what it did when its power was used. It had limitless capabilities but the one thing it focused itself around was the cold. It wasn't like it didn't want to be claimed and it had chosen many people to take the place of its owner but whenever they would attempt to use its power they were frozen by the sheer force of it. Thus it was locked away and nobody was allowed to lay claim to it even if it called to them.

          It was a beautiful staff made from a mysterious white metal that was even stronger than Vibranium. The metal was engraved with many swirls and runes of gold that it looked Nordic in origin. The staff was completely straight and at either end the metal crowned so that there was a giant crystal on one end and the other was the size of a marble. The crystals were something else all together. It had the toughness of a diamond but had the crystalline structure of a sapphire. Inside the largest one there was a faint blue light that would glow at whoever it chose. 

          I reached out and gently picked the staff up to find it surprisingly light. I frowned slightly at the awkwardness of its length and set it back down. The only relics I had were mainly used to increase power or to prevent my death. The Amulet of Agamotto being one of those weapons and I had been forced to give it up just to have the life of that arrogant Tony Stark saved. The cloak of levitation acted in my favor making sure I wasn't stabbed by someone unknowingly or to prevent my falling. I preferred protective relics over offensive weapons since I was still a doctor just with a little less ability.

          Abandoning the room I was in I resumed my quest to get some food from the kitchen but much to my surprise I found Wong the librarian walking around and cooking. I chuckled softly and settled myself at one of the bar stools we had and lay my chin on my hands. "Wong," I said in a slightly amused tone observing he was once again listening to a song I had mentioned. "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the library?" Wong pulled the earbuds he was using out of his ears and turned to me giving me that slight smile he always did when he was trying to show good mood but had come barring news he didn't want to deliver.

          "Stephen. I came to provide you with a little company since Levi mentioned you were feeling a little... lonelier as of late." He looked down at the pan he had been working in and carried it to the garbage scraping charred eggs and bacon out into the trashcan. "Breakfast might have to be ordered though." Shaking my head I frowned slightly.

          "Do you even have any money on you to buy food? Or are you going to pull the same lame excuse you did last time about not holding onto material riches?" I rolled my eyes while waiting for him to answer. He grumbled while reaching into his pocket and removing a leather bound pouch before yanking a twenty out of it and tossing it to me. 

          "There now we can go out and get food. I managed to convince a few friends of mine to start working outside jobs to earn more funds so that we might feed people back at the temple." He said and moved his hands through the air and before long he was standing there wearing a tee shirt and jeans. It was a startling change to see him wearing normal everyday clothes instead of his sorcery robes.

           "Why can't you work an outside job as well?" I asked knowing very well what the answer was going to be but wanting to satisfy my need for entertainment and social contact. Wong sort of glared at me and shook his head irritably. 

          "Why do you, The Sorcerer Supreme, insist on asking the dumbest questions to which you already know the answer to?" Smiling on the inside I looked him in the eyes.

-          "I haven't the slightest idea about are you talking about." I said allowing my grinning to show outwardly. Ever since I had saved him in Japan it had always been a thing between us. I would say whatever popped into my head to try and get him to laugh and he would refuse for as long as possible. As of now he only shook his head in a way he was saying 'keep trying Stephen'.

          "We should get moving before you try another moronic attempt at making me laugh." That being said I reached out and slowly let my hands flow down the air beside my body and my clothes changed to a dark blue hoodie and a pair of black pants. Casual wear. Wong nodded his approval at me before we both exited the sanctum side by side.

          "So..." I started but Wong held up a dismissive hand.

          "There's nothing wrong Stephen. There isn't a single threat physical or mystical." I felt uselessness creeping up and filling my chest making me heavy. The heaviness was so much so that I felt as if I wanted to drop down to my knees and remain in that spot till it went away. Wong seemed to notice this and drew my attention away while pointing to a cafe like place. 

          "How about a coffee? You look tired and I know you're going to be up late tonight meditating." Nodding my head we walked into the cafe, ordered our drinks and a muffin for each of us, before sitting down and eating in silence. 

          I had gotten a chocolate muffin with white chocolate chips and it looked magnificent. Upon tasting it I found it tasted fowl and swallowing felt like I was attempting to consume a wire brush. The coffee tasted like battery acid and the warm feeling that would usually filled my chest was replaced by an uncomfortable burning sensation. I finished the food to keep Wong from questioning opposed to if I were to abandon eating. Looking up and tossing what was left from my food in a nearby trashcan I glanced to Wong. "Shall we head back to the Sanctum?" He only gave me a slight nod.

          "Yes... then was must discuss a matter that has been... very pressing recently." He informed me standing up while pushing a heavy wire chair back beneath the table we had occupied. Swallowing I knew I had guessed the look on his face correctly. I nodded at him and slowly followed him back to the sanctum in an uncomfortable silence. 

          Stepping through the dramatically carved wooden doors he waved his hand switching right back to his original robes relaxing then facing me just as the door shut again. "I'm sure you know what the matter is?" He asked plainly wearing his serious face but I decided to play pretend to draw out having to actually say the problem out loud.

          "No, I don't understand what you might want to talk to me about." His face turned sympathetic. 

          "You're worried."

          "What?"

          "You're worried that something might be coming to attack Earth, on the outside at least." My heart stopped for a moment and I swallowed tilting my head slightly trying to show confusion, failing miserably.

          "Stephen... you're worried you've become obsolete, that the gratification you've been receiving is misplaced, and that you might lose another thing you've become so good at." He walked over getting closer making me more nervous. "Stop. You are still needed Stephen. This world may be peaceful now but know this, 'Only a fool believes the fight is over forever.' Those exact words were spoken to me by the ancient one and I now speak them to you. This may be a time of peace but it's not the end. There are more threats and more things to do for instance you might look into taking on an apprentice. Since the Eye of Aggamoto was destroyed during your fight with Thanos we no longer have anything to determine who the next Sorcerer of Supreme should be. Choose one of our many beginners and take them under your wing." He then patted me on the shoulder before saying, "Shouldn't be too hard since you've taught many others just in a different Felix." He then turned to return to his library. 

          My mind became muddled once again with thoughts and eventually I just became so fed up with it all I shoved them to the back of my mind and marched to the library. "LEVI!" I called in a demanding tone I always used when I was not to be trifled with at the moment. "I REQUIRE ASSISTANCE!" In a flash he appeared and attached himself while I folded my legs up and into the air with a book readily available in my lap. A snap of my fingers and the phone I normally had nearby lit up and music began to play softly. Humming along with it I slowly got myself lost in the pages. The book I had picked up was random but it turned out to be about a mythical race of beings called Frost Giants. I slowly found myself intrigued.

          'Frost Giants, originating from the realm known as Jötunheim, are not to be underestimated as many of them are cunning while very physically adept. They can run faster than most creatures on Earth while having the capacity to lift up 500 tons. They are normally eight to twelve feet tall some even reaching 20 feet in hight.

          Their abilities as well as body makeup allow them to survive extreme temperatures up to 100°C below freezing temperatures below that cause them to go into a hibernation like state. Making contact with their skin can cause instant frostbite which they can increase the affect to freeze all water into a human's body solid. Engage with caution.

         Most Frost Giants appear male to human eyes but appearance proves nothing as Frost Giants are Unisex/InterSex/hermaphrodites/Gender Fluid. The tallest and strongest acting as the males while the shorter and weaker of their kind act as females. Offspring are normally three to four feet tall when born and grow at the same rate as a human before their bodies seem to freeze in time around age 15-17 and they age at a rate of 100-200 years before progress can be seen.

          Runts of their kind are considered useless and appear the same size as human babies. In their culture they throw such children aside for the reason they mirror one of their sworn enemies, the Æsir. Many of these 'runt' children have extraordinary abilities when born, most sick or dying, such as having the capability to read memories, shape shift, use magic, highly intelligent, etc. Despite these abilities they are either abandoned in the cold to die for they haven't built up a resistance to it. If such a child is to live for seven days till a naming ceremony takes place they are accepted as a normal frost giant.

          Frost Giants appear to us with either pale white and or jet black hair but most posses none. They have blue skin laden with ridges that seem to show a pattern that is unique to each giant like a human finger print. Many have horns or plates of bones on their heads. Their eyes are crimson red...'

          I continued reading the information till darkness fell and I was pulled from my alternate world of learning by Levi gently patting my cheeks with it's collar. I sighed knowing he wanted me to eat dinner and take care of myself. Not wanting him to go tattle on me to Wong I made my way down the hall to the dinning room and dismissing him to do what he wished. Being the sometimes annoyingly loyal cloak he was he stayed by my side through the rest of my bedtime routine. Completely out of energy I slowly made my way back to my bedroom with him floating behind me. "Levi give it a rest I'm going to bed." I opened the door and closed it before collapsing in the bed on my front. Satisfied with that he flew off leaving me alone to think over the new information I received I found myself intrigued with the idea of meeting such a creature.

          'I could probably take one on.' I thought to myself confidently and closed my eyes allowing my exhaustion to claim me and drag me into the dark abyss of sleep. It had been a long time since I've slept without being in my astral form to collect new information or read more books and I found myself enjoying resting this way.

          There he sat on the ground of the planet Titan. Empty and desolate of life like many places of the universe soon. 'I've seen plenty of places like this... it's worse every time' He thought to himself when he heard the voice of Mantis. 

          'Something happening...' she said softly before she turned to dust then next to fall was Drax then Peter Quill.

          'Mr.Stark? I... I don't feel so good.' Stephen heard and looked up to watch the kid that had been with them stumble forward in pain to be caught by Tony. Stephen's heart aches watching the scene play out.

         'You're Alright Pete. You're okay Buddy.' The billionaire said halfway to tears but still trying to stay strong.

          'Mr.Stark I don't wanna go... I don't wanna go.' Peter whined softly and Tony slowly helped him to the ground. Why did the kid have to die? What purpose did it serve? It should be him and the adults to make the sacrifices. 

          'Peter stay with me now!' He could hear Stark beg and just as the child started to fade away Stephen closed his eyes hearing a soft 'Im sorry'. He felt eyes fall on him and he looked up at Tony.

          'It was the only way...' he felt the words tumble from his mouth like bricks just as he began to fade away. Ashes... it was painless. It was dark. It was terrifying. Nothing happened here. It was a void and he was left standing there. Aware of only his existence. The darkness... it was so cold... so heavy... he couldn't breath... the darkness was drowning him... he needed air! He needed light! He needed warmth! He opened his mouth to scream-

          I shot up letting out a silent cry realizing it was a dream I felt my heart pounding in my ears and I fell back against the pillow. God damn it all... I glanced over at the clock to see it was 4am. I smiled mirthlessly and turned over closing my eyes and falling back to sleep. I think I still preferred being in my astral form.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


	3. What I would give to be young again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter: Three  
>  Chapter title: What I'd give to be young again  
>  Planet: Earth  
>  Country/City: Asgard, Norway  
>  POV: Loki Laufeyson/Odinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter!

'Sitting in the bright green meadow I watched my brother and one of his plentiful friends tumbling around in the dirt finding myself wishing I was able to join them. I couldn't for I was weak, small, and sickly which left me bedridden most days. I was only eight hundred years old, mortally mind you, but I had already begun to show remarkable progress in my studies and mental abilities. I'd even displayed my abilities to use magic in ways that many of the Æsir could only dream of. Mother had told me diversity between children was good but I knew she was only saying it to make me feel better about my disadvantage, oh how quickly my mind worked even for my age.

Thor shoved Fandral to the ground and fisted handful of grass after handful of grass into his bright blond hair and perfect face till he admitted his defeat. Thor had always been hardheaded, never yielding from any competition until he heard the words 'I yield' or 'You win' come from the mouth of whatever opponent he was with. He loved winning but absolutely hated admitting defeat even as a young boy. It's his determination that made him such a force not to be reckoned with especially in battle.

He jumped up off Frendall and came running up the hill to me grinning that big toothy grin of his that never managed to lose the charm akin to that of a dog, a golden retriever if you will. "Loki! Loki brother! Did you see it? Did you see me beat him?" He asked in such a way I saw only a puppy dropping a ball at his master's foot seeking for approval. Perhaps I would be to blame slightly for his arrogance and enormous ego later on in life but I always admired him for doing what I yet could not. 

Jumping up I flung my arms around him and nodded happily. "Yes! Yes it was absolutely magnificent brother! You're so strong and amazing and I wish to be like you one day!" I cried knowing full well the words would make his veins flow warm with confidence and pride. He flashed another toothy grin.

"How about I teach you little brother? You'll be strong too someday though you will never become stronger than me that's for sure." He offered causing excitement to hammer in my chest.

"Yes! Yes please!" He was offering me a piece of what I believed made him loved by everyone, what earned him father's approval and love, what earned him friends, what earned him the love of whoever he wished. Thor nodded and grabbed my frail wrists gently and began to teach me how to fight the way he did. How to move your body and how to use your muscles properly. Throughout the lesson I found myself constantly on my back or on my stomach as he had me pinned, he enjoyed seeing me in defeat while I felt less so about it. Why did he have to be stronger than me too? Why can't I have an edge over him in something? I'd have to ask mother later.

Panting and out of breath we lay against each other speaking of future triumphs we would share when I got stronger. We would end the war between us and the frost giants, rid every world of poverty, end every war before they even started. We were so young, so ignorant, so peaceful. We talked until my body became wracked with coughing and hacking. My body began to burn and ache while my vision went hazy telling Thor we had to return quickly. He looked at me pitifully whilst scooping me up into his arms while I clung loosely to his front. It was the same everyday but at least it was just me and my brother as it always should be.'

With a quick wave of my hand the memory was bottled up and shoved to the back of my mind once more. Though I found sentiment useless I just couldn't stop myself sometimes from wishing for the simpler days. Days when I felt confident in my brother's judgement allowing everything I did to rely on him while he relied on me at the same time. We were the perfect team up until one fateful visit to Jötunheim had me find out who I really was. Looking down at my left arm I could feel tears burn at the back of my eyes seeing the chainmail of my armor crumble away just as my skin turned blue. It had been five years or so since I had found out but I had still lived 1044 years believing I was related to Thor through blood, that my destiny was to inherit the throne of Asgard, that I was meant to slay those of my kin. It was sickening to think I was taken for the benefits I could provide to Odin.

\- I was meant to be raised just so in the end I would marry Thor, bare children of both races, and pose like a happy little prince that submitted to every command given to him. My hands clenched angrily realizing just how lucky I'd gotten with just becoming known as his son. I had my jaw clenched tightly when I heard the cough of a man nearby. "Are you going to make your move or are you going to keep staring down at the board?" I looked up to see the face of my opponent. 

I had taken Thor's advice to find a new hobby and ended up joining this old man's request for a game of chess. He was an old man, in his sixties to seventies from what I could guess, and hid his eyes behind some thin rimmed shades with the lenses completely blacked out. He had completely snow white hair occasionally highlighted with gray strands. His whole face was laden with wrinkles and ridges from age and I felt sickly realizing he was probably around the end of his life span, that it was incredible for him to have even lived this long. Mortality. 

"Oh I'm sorry sir I just," I sighed wondering why I was even considering telling a mortal man who wouldn't understand my problem from his own. Mortals were simple creatures when it came to a god's problems but I decided to humor myself by moving my queen across the board checking his king before continuing. "I was lost in my memories for a moment. I find myself quite often wishing to return to the days when me and my brother were children." The man across from me only chuckled while moving a pawn in the way of his king. In slight frustration and in a short spell of anger at his irritating attempt to prolong our game. "Is that somehow funny to you mortal?" I hissed.

"Yes it is kiddo. Men like you are always funny to me." He watched cheerily as I quickly made another move only to find him beating me. I looked at the game wide eyed in surprise looking back up at him. 

          "H-How?" I demanded knowing for sure that I was set up to win within one more move. I glared at the pieces trying to see if there had been any tampering finding he won fair and square. He only laughed at my question before looking me in the eyes. 

          "Tell me young prince... what part of your heart is empty? What void are you attempting to fill?" He asked practically putting a pin in my sore spot and I physically winced, pathetic.

          "I haven't a thing to speak to you mortal. A man such as yourself who is so close to the end of his life should be worried about whether he lived a life well spent. Did you accomplish your destiny? Aren't those the questions you ask yourself finding yourself upon deaths door?" I spat venomously hoping to push him away from the conversation and outing up my mask of emotionless. Conversations about my personal feelings or why I was the way I was had always left me feeling uncomfortable especially when the person I was talking to knew seemed to know who I really was deep down. 

          "Well then tell me son, why do you hide? Why do you create that mask of yours to hide behind? I'm pretty sure those around you who say they care are finally seeing their faults over what they've done to you." He sighed. "I've written stories about men like you. You used to love everyone and everything around you then you suffered a terrible truth or tragedy. Then in the end deciding to turn away all of your morals and principles blaming everything you can for fear they were what caused it." He patted my shoulder but I only brushed it off like it were a dirty tissue. 

          "Oh really? Well I have suffered horrible truths and fates, none of which had ended in my own mental wellbeing. None of which your delicate mind could possibly understand. Are you trying to suggest to me that you know the thoughts in the mind of a god?" I demanded tapping my fingers irritably against the checkerboard.

          "You may be considered a god in myths and in man's stories but you and I both know that is only because humans once worshiped great power, great power they didn't have. You can see now that we don't do such things anymore since we can provide for ourselves." He still only smiled placing the pieces back in their right places. "You fear, feel, think, and believe just like the majority of humanity, so yes I am suggesting I know you. You're smart and believe that you have the know how to find the secrets to live forever, both loving and hating the thought of eternity." He motioned to the pieces to allow me to move so I moved a pawn forward two spaces. A pawn meant nothing to me it was the most worthless pieces in the game in my opinion. He copied my movement on the opposite side of the board still smiling. It was really irritating me that I couldn't get under his skin or make him go away with words, old age made most mortals brave. Yet I would consider this more as wisdom that I had yet to posses even if I was much older than this man.

          "You know nothing of me." I said plainly easily hiding my irritation behind the mask of collective coolness I usually wore and rarely broke when I didn't want to. The mask this mortal man spoke of and somehow could read through.

          "Oh but I do! You've been hurt, alone, and suffered. Tell me, why do you have this whole front? The truth please. Why not just tell me the beginning?" He folded his hands under his chin and smiled gently, reassuringly. I thought for a moment moving my knight where my pawn was and sighed, what could it hurt? It would only be the start of it all anyway.

 

          'I was finally six years old, about six hundred years for mortals, and I would be having a big party. My birthdays were always my favorite time of year since for once everything was about me. One revolution around the sun and I was another year but I had lived for six years which I hadn't been expected to make it to. 

          I hopped out of bed running to the mirror in my bathroom and began to fix myself to look presentable and then some. My raven black hair, that was always cut short for reasons unknown to me at the time, was brushed and gelled up so that it stayed in its place. My pale green night clothes were replaced with a deep velvet  green vest embroidered with gold stretching out across the delicate fabric in feathery designs. The vest covered a charcoal gray button-up and overlapped the waist band of black dress pants. To complete the outfit I pulled on black socks and some forest green dress shoes. I had always enjoyed dressing up all fancy like especially on my birthday since it made me feel oh so special.

          I ran through the white and gold hallways lined with sconces made from the horns of various animals. The ceilings held up by beautifully carved pale pillars with inscriptions of old written on them, each a blessing from former kings. The walls were lined with paintings of me and Thor or other royal families before us. Always halos of gold painted around mine and Thor's head. I remember posing for each picture while Thor spent the time moaning and groaning about how he had better things to do. I had enjoyed them since I was seen as a true part of the family, despite how I stood out from the blond hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. It was always a fight for me to get respect in the castle from servants or guards while the others in my family could get it rather effortlessly. Today everyone would listen to me and I know it.

          Flying down the hallway I slammed into my father and glanced up at him hopping up and down knowing for once I wouldn't get scolded for messing up. Today was the day I get treated like I were equal to Thor which made me feel even better. "Morning my son, happy sixth birthday Loki." He said bending down and picking me up to hold me close. His hair was blond still but streaked with gray hairs here and there. His one blue eye holding a kind of pride that I rarely saw aimed at me but rather Thor. What was I doing thinking of him today? This was my day! This was the day I showed everyone I was just as good as him. 

          "Thank you father! I'm so excited! It's going to be so much fun just me, you, Thor, and Mother. Mother promised to get me a book on Sedir that would be mine and just mine." I said proudly, only to be saddened to see the pride in his eye flicker a bit.

          "Well if it makes you happy son, then I suppose it's okay." He places me back on the ground and patted my head but his disapproval for my aspiration in magic was still on display. I didn't care though, not today.

          "Yes it does father. It's so much fun learning what I can do without having to use physical force. Wouldn't you agree?" I asked him happily but he didn't answer my question.

          "Well... why don't you tell your mother and brother to head to the garden? I have a surprise for you and Thor so it won't be so... boring for you with just each other." He patted me on the head with approval and walked down to the gardens. I smiled running to the library where I found my mother most days and pulled the long fabric trailing off her dress over my body so I was enveloped in it to smile at her when she lifted it but I wouldn't be allowing her to.

          "Now who's this?" She asked, a tell tale thumping telling me that she had put the book down and started to reach for the fabric I had hidden myself under. When her fingertips just barely graced the fabric with her touch I flung it off my head and popped up throwing my arms up. 

          "Surprise mother!" I cried happily the excitement for today's surprise building and building. The childish display putting a smile on her face, her eyes always held pride for me and Thor. She was the one I loved unconditionally just as I did my brother.

          "Ah Loki, I would have never guessed it was you. How is my big baby boy today?" She asked pulling me onto her lap while I bounced up and down hardly able to contain my excitement.

          "Excited mother! Father says he has a big surprise for me and wants you and Thor in the garden with me! I can't wait." I was absolutely ecstatic at this point. Mother, knowing I probably didn't want to wait much longer to find out what it was, stood up slowly and patted my head and waved walking to the gardens. I soon ran to Thor's room banging my fist on the door loudly like he normally did when coming to my room. 

          "ONE MOMENT!" His voice called.

          When Thor appeared at the door minutes later his neck length blond hair was held back into a ponytail that was spilling out everywhere. He wore an outfit much like mine but instead his vest was red and embroidered with silver and both his pants and button-up were white. I laughed softly at his disheveled hair and turned him around pulling out the black hair tie and doing it up for him properly. "There we are brother." I said kindly.

          "What would I do without you brother." He said laughing softly and looking me in the eyes flashing that perfect smile. "Are you ready for your big day?" He asked cocking an eyebrow when I nodded bouncing on my feet.

          "Yes! I'm very excited. Father and mother and all the servants have been very kind to me today. They make me feel so great on my birthday but it's nothing compared to when you comfort me brother." I said softly thinking back to all of the times he would come into my room when I was bedridden with my stupid illnesses or when I woke from an awful nightmare. Especially when storms would thunder overhead and he'd allow me to spend the night in his room.

          He puffed out his chest and self pride began to radiate from him. "Yeah... yeah I'm a great older brother!" He said happily making me laugh softly. He was three years older than me but I was absolutely devoted to him him with every part of my being. He was the one who took care of me or watched over me when I needed it most or when mother hadn't been around.

          "Well older brother, father has told me he has a surprise for the two of us in the garden. I'd think it wise to head their as soon as possible." I said excitement hammering in my chest once again.

          "For both of us? But it's your birthday..." He frowned concerned that it would ruin my special day if it wasn't only about me. He knew how special these days were to me after.

          "It matters not. If I don't like it we can just prank  father later." I told him with a smile.

          "You and your fancy way of talking... absolutely uh... unnecessary?" He asked attempting to copy my way of speaking with bigger words. I chuckled at his attempt and took his hand so he could lead me to the garden. He took my hand in his and we set off to the garden together the heavily decorated hallways passing us by as we walked, our excitement bouncing off of each other and making us giddy.

          Upon our arrival I spotted four children there with my father along with eight new adults and my heart stopped. What were they doing here? This was a day that I wanted to only share with Thor and me. Why where there others? I didn't like this and stopped in my path confusing Thor. "Brother is there something wrong?" He asked and I answered nodding my head. To keep him from more confusion I pointed to the other kids and looked at him panicked. He laughed and hugged me softly. "Don't worry Loki. They're probably only here because their parents have business with father, they won't be staying." He assured me. I only nodded and kept walking with him.

          When we got closer we were met with the curious glances of the children before us. Thor was smiling and making his impression while I hid behind him not wanting to say anything to the children. Father walked over to me and smiled. "Surprise Loki! I've brought you four children of some of the most elite families living in Asgard. I give you the gift of friendship." I gave him my panicked look but he didn't register it and neither did our mother, not at first anyway. There were three boys and one girl, each having distinctive features.

          One of the young boys stepped forward rather gracefully to greet me. He was tall and had blond hair even blonder than Thor's. He was skinny and tall for his age but he showed signs of growing muscle. He was cute in my opinion and I felt a little more drawn to him than the other three. He flashed me a winning smile and I smiled at him sheepishly before hiding my mouth behind the collar of the shirt I wore leaving only eye contact. "My name is Fandral and I was born here in Asgard. It's nice to meet you my prince." He took my hand and kissed the knuckles. I gasped softly having never been given this level of respect and looked at him with a slight blush. I was already starting to like this boy and I hadn't even talked to him for more than thirty seconds.

          Next was a boy with dark almond eyes and black hair like my own. His face was stern and so was the way he walked and moved. He didn't even attempt at a smile and instead told me his name. "I'm Hogan of  Vanaheimr the home of the Vanir. It's an honor to meet you." He bowed a few times to me before stepping back to watch.

        "My name is Sif of Asgard. I am going to be part of the royal army one day!" The girl spoke and stood with her hands on her hips in a confident pose. She smiled and her eyes shown softly. She definitely wasn't someone I wanted to associate myself with she seemed too bossy. Her long black hair gently moved in the air while her dark eyes settled on me. She didn't look at me for long before her eyes found Thor and she looked as if she'd been struck with love. It was sickening.

          Finally the lags of them stepped forward. He was a chubby boy with red hair and looked like he were a dwarf if dwarves were as small as he was. "And I am Volstagg. I was born here on Asgard." He Smiled at me and bowed his head. After the introductions father had encouraged me to play with them so I decided that I would. Why not? I hadn't played with other children before. I suggested we play a game of ball but none of them agreed. They all wanted to play fight so we did that instead.

          I was bested one by one from each child and even Thor joined in on the fun pinning me down till I begged for mercy. It kept going till I felt close to tears, the only one taking it easy on me being Fandral, when someone suggested we play pretend. I was glad to do that as long as we didn't have to roll around on the grass anymore while being forced into humiliating positions. Sif took control of our new game and assigned me the role of being the evil witch, Thor the handsome prince, Hogan the captain of the royal guard, Volstagg the loyal guard of the princess, Fandral a rouge, and herself the princess. 

          Throughout the entirety of the Day was played game after game. Thor was getting along with them famously while in the end the party slowly devolved into Thor telling embarrassing stories while the others began to tease and bully me about it. I was so close to crying but I kept telling myself we were only playing and getting to know each other. When the food and cake arrived I sprinted to the table hoping to turn everything back around to end the day on a high note. First we opened gifts I received a slim dagger from Fandral's family, a shield from Sif's, potions from Hogan's, and armor from Volstagg's. I thanked them for the efforts and opened the gifts I had received from my own family. Thor had gifted me a handmade bracelet that looked like it had been put through a wood chipper as well as an empty journal with 'Loki' printed on the front in gold, mother gave me three books on magic, and father had gifted me a long sword.  

          I thanked them as well and we moved onto food and cake. The feast was just as displeasurable as playing had been since the kids continued to tease me. Thor did mention one time that we should stop but only Fandral listened while the others continued to comment on how I stood out from my family members and everything else different about me. When moving onto cake they finally shut up about everything eggar to put sugar into their systems. I wanted to get revenge on their vileness, to tell them to leave because I didn't like how they were disrespecting me, but I knew I would Father would only be upset. 

          Yet this was it. This was the moment I had been waiting for all day. To blow out my candles and officially declare myself six and stronger than my unfortunate illness. Mother lit the candles and kissed my forehead while all the kids began on singing praise to me and wishes for how my journey through a new age of my life would be pleasurable. I blew out my candles as soon as they finished and mother passed out pieces making sure to place the biggest piece before me. It was a red velvet cake frosted with creamy cream cheese frosting and decorated with silver. The topper to the cake was a large silver snake that was animated by magic. 

          I looked down at my slice of cake and just as I was about to grab my fork to take a bite I heard a loud "NOW!" just as a hand was placed on the back of my head and it was forced down into the sweet treat. My heart broke even though I knew there was more cake, my face grew red hot with rage, and my body began to burn. My head shot up and I let out a savage growl. I turned around to see the children snickering along with Thor who was laughing so hard his eyes were watering. 

          It was humiliating. My one day where I was treated like a real prince, ruined. Anger grew hotter and in my anger I flipped the table everything dropping to the ground. Hot wax from the candles hit my skin and I started to feel the symptoms of the sickness that kept me in bed for days. I wiped the cake from my face and started crying but instead of sickly sobs sadistic laughing came from my throat. My cheeks turning red and my body losing control of itself. Tears ran down my cheeks just as mother ran to my aid and scooped me up running off to get me a cool bath and some rest the other children were left gapping in shock at what had happened.'

          "...From that day on I was left alienated. My father was always disappointed in me. Thor made friends with the four of the children leaving me to fend for myself. I spent my time alone studying and keeping myself distant. I did, however, have a fling with Fandral for a while but he was only using me in the end." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. The man looked at me understandingly.

          "So you began letting incidents like this define you? I know where you're coming from kiddo but you shouldn't let what others do to you make you who you are. If you do you start become what you fear most. The thing they see you as." He slowly stood up. "My suggestion is to find a friend. A real friend and who knows you might find a lover." He Smiled and began to walk away. The human had peaked my interest with his wisdom so I couldn't just let him leave without me knowing his name. I stood up and straightened my jacket.

          "Sir! What is your name?" I called. It was a high honor for me to give for I would remember a name and what came with it. I would carry that information or experience far with me.

          "Most just call me Stan!" He called back before turning the corner. Hmmm, what a wise mortal he was.

 

         

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


	4. Ding Dong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter: Four  
>  Chapter title: Ding Dong  
>  Planet: Earth  
>  Country/City: New York  
>  POV: Stephen Strange
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Short chapter please forgive me. I have been very busy with school recently and have been attempting to get a proper amount of sleep lately.

          'He was startled awake and looked around worriedly. "Where am I?" He quizzed himself looking around trying to conjure up a memory of arriving in such a place but nothing came to him. He looked down at the ground to find it was... his parents house? He shot up quickly memories of his mother screaming at him to get out and never come back suddenly bloomed in his head. He could remember an angry father, a dead sister, an ignorant little brother, and a mourning mother. Voices trying to plant seeds of doubt in his mind even as of now.

          "Stephen..."

          He was frozen, he couldn't move away from what was haunting him. His skin prickling uncomfortably. He was now at his desk scatted with text books who's words spread up the walls of the room. The information that he was trying to stuff into his brain as fast as possible. If only he had known then... he could have saved her... he could have kept her from drowning that day. He could have given her CPR if he'd just known. 

          "Stephen..."

          It was his duty now to save as many people as possible. It didn't matter as long as he could make up for what he'd neglected to do in the past. He could stop death in the future if he just kept at it. Right?

         "Stephen..."

          Exhausted he continued to study even in his sleep but this wasn't the knowledge he'd learned from medical school. This was the knowledge he'd learned from Kamar-Taj about different dimensions, spells, threats, and anything in the universe and slowly he was becoming drowned with the knowledge. His mind couldn't take it and he screamed having it drowned out by the rush of knowledge.

           A hand reached into the mound of words, concepts, and spells. It was a cold hand and very pale. He didn't really care as he was pulled up from the overwhelming amount. The person pulled him out and close to their own person in a sort of hug, the embrace was a soft cold. Stephen felt their arms around his neck and his arms instinctively wrapped around their waist. Looking up his eyes didn't meet the brown ones of a certain nurse Palmer but instead they were green pools of mystery, pain, and sorrow. He wouldn't see the rest of their face but he didn't care he just wanted to keep gazing into the beautiful eyes of the one who'd saved him. Wanted to hold them and keep them close for-

          "STEPHEN!"

          I shot up in bed and glanced to the direction of the voice I'd heard yelling at me. Seeing Wong standing over me I glanced down at my current state to find a spilt cup of tea in my lap and a damp book on the most abundantly full of energy, a few of which I had taken close note of to test out later. Looking down I realized how bad this looked considering this was what normally happened when I was allowed to go as long as possible without self care. I looked over and saw Levi floating next to Wong and I glared knowing he'd gone to get Wong.

          'Snitch.' I thought pettily.

          "Okay Wong I know this looks bad but I just fell asleep in the chair there's nothing wrong." I told him hoisting myself up and around so that my back was against the back of the chair. I normally sat with my back up against one arm of a recliner or chair and my legs hanging over the other. It was very comfortable for me so why should I change it for any reason. I waved my hand just barely hitting the right finger placements to stream what was left of the partially evaporated tea from my robes back into the cup that I'd set up on the table. Wong only sighed shaking his head.

           "Stephen, if you keep this up I will be forced to send someone to watch over you. Levi can only do so much." He said glancing at the cloak that was floating beside him. He reached out and gently rubbed the fabric between his fingers. "Looks like your artifact could use some care as well 'Sorcerer Supreme'." He looked back at me giving me a serious look and I sighed. 

          "I would but you see sewing requires the use of ones hands. A use I can no longer do without enduring extreme frustration and pain." Wong looked at me giving me a blank look. "I can't sew I thought I made that pretty clear." Wong only chuckled softly and pulled a book out of a shelf nearby causing me to roll my eyes.

          "You don't need to sew Strange, not by hand anyhow. There are plenty of spells that can reverse damage to an artifact, Strengthen it, and even remake the artifact if it's lost or broken." Wong looked over at the cloak. "But I would suggest might wanting to keep this artifact in good condition and out of harm. It was quite difficult to make the first time and who knows how difficult it would be to replicate the spell." with that Wong turned away and began to clean up the small library in the sanctum. 

          "Gee, Thanks." I said with only slight sarcasm before sitting down and flipping through the book. The small immature part of myself considered stopping time to master the spell and unfreeze it to surprise Wong but the more rational side told me to suck it up and learn it within time. 

          While reading it I found myself frustrated with the amount of hand motions and how intricate some of the finger positions were required to be. I turned back to Wong with an eyebrow cocked watching him put away the book I'd been reading before. "You're trying to test my abilities aren't you?" I asked slightly amused.

          "Are you suggesting I doubt your abilities Strange? By all means prove to me that, well rather yourself, the great Sorcerer Supreme can complete a simple restoration spell." He spoke not even turning his head to look at me. I smirked slightly.

          "No thinks I don't think I'll be inflating my ego today. I will however attempt to replicate this spell that you've so graciously bestowed upon me." Turing back to Levi I stopped smiling and got serious again. Lifting both of my hands I began to slowly go through the motions watching as Levi's condition was basically transformed from slightly used to brand new. "I did it perfectly." I turned back to Wong who was watching with a slightly impressed look.

          "I am impressed Stephen. Not many can complete this spell so perfectly their first try. Even I still have difficulties with it. Now that I know you can complete such a spell I think it would be very good for you to go and use that spell on the rest of the artifacts in the sanctum. Keep you busy for a while." He then grinned at the groan that rumbled in the back of my throat.

          "Isn't the Sorcerer Supreme basically magic royalty? Shouldn't this be a job the wards be tackling?" I asked standing up knowing Wong played me like a card.

          "The Sorcerous Supreme taught humility even when you're seen better than those around you. Besides half of the wards we're teaching would probably accidentally blow themselves up or even worse the artifacts." He Smiled at me. "You needed something to do other than read anyway Strange. You should maybe find a friend or two to connect with. Like I said you could always come back to Kamar-Taj for a while and pick yourself a ward and teach them to become worthy of your place when you can no longer occupy it." Wong Smiled turning to leave. Sighing I let him and grabbed Levi. 

          "When will you stop getting me in trouble?" I asked raising and eyebrow then in turn getting gentle pats on the cheeks by his collar which was his way of saying sorry. "You're lucky we're friends." I said in half assed irritation. I walked into the artifacts room and began to replicate the spell on each of the artifacts when coming back to the "impossible" artifacts. Looking down at them I sighed and lifted them dusting them off and restoring them. "When will you earn yourselves owners?" I asked holding in my hands the staff of frost.

          There was a loud knock at the front door of the sanctum and the feeling of an odd but strong magical presence. I tilted my head a little bit trying to decipher who it might be only drawing a blank. They had such a strong magic presence radiating off of them it was almost toxic. Shuffling I placed the staff back upon its dusty resting place and walking to the front door only to feel the presence let itself in. Rude. 

          Stepping out onto the top of the staircases that led to the foyer my eyes widened in slight surprise while my face displayed my displeasure with the uninvited guest. My eyes met theirs and I was reminded of my dream but these eyes hinted to me nothing.

          What was he doing here?

          "Last time I was here I had quite the fall. I hope you don't mind me letting myself in Dr Stephen Strange~" He said almost as if it was a tease and I knew instantly there would be trouble.


	5. Rescue me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter: Five  
>  Chapter title: Rescue me  
>  Planet: Earth  
>  Country/City: New York City, New York  
>  POV: Loki Laufeyson/Odinson & Thor Odinson & Stephen Strange (3rd person)
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my extended leave. Here’s the next chapter!

Loki was sitting in the place they had claimed on earth as the new Asgard. They were allowed to reside there as long as they caused no problems for the human population. S.H.E.I.L.D had kept a close eye on Loki the whole time and it was annoying to the raven haired male. After what had happened recently he'd changed.

He'd cut his long hair back to shoulder length despite never having given it much attention before. His eyes had gone from blue to a bright green since he had embarrassed his true purpose to rule by his brothers side. He had learned (kinda) to not weigh himself as more valuable than a midgardian. Finally he had learned that he could get his fun in with less... lethal games. Illusions to mess with the minds of mortals rather than anything physical. 

There was one thing that had him constantly bothered these days and that was the sorcerer who had trapped him in an infinite loop of falling for about thirty minutes. When he had fallen into the portal and realized that he wasn't going to die he had begun to count the seconds. He felt a soft anger flare up in his chest and a dark grin appeared on his face. It was time for some payback was it not?

~Time Skip ~

    Loki had retraced the steps he had taken the day he was forced to take Thor to their father and looked back into his memory for the address. He began to walk through New York, stopping sometimes to ask someone for directions. It didn't take him long but he finally reached the address and walked up to the door not even bothering to knock. If this so called sorcerer was anything surely he would sense him. He began to count down the minutes.

Loki's entering into the sanctum hadn't been something that went unnoticed. Stephen had been in this building long enough to know when there was an extra presence in the midst. And...the front doors weren't the most silent of things when they closed. 

Stephen had paused for a moment when he heard the front doors closing vaguely from his distance to that room. He looked up and over towards the staircase that was located in the center of the artifact room, almost as if he was waiting for someone or something to come up them. Of course, nothing did for the few seconds that he had looked off towards that side, but he couldn't let this slide. Not many came into the sanctum, and he could certainly tell an unwanted presence when it came in. 

Stephen carefully set down the pieces he had been working with before he started to make the advancement towards the staircase, Levi had flown ahead of him, disappearing down the stairs and down a set of halls in a flash of red. He knew they'd turn up in due time. Stephen made his own route towards the hall that would lead him to where the main entrance to the sanctum was to see who had entered in. 

The walk was short, him having memorized the layout of the sanctum a long time ago, and he soon found himself exiting out of a hall to stand near the rails that lined the upper floor until the stairs. And upon looking down into the foyer, all he could do was settle his face in annoyance. "I don't think you of all people would stumble in here on accident." Stephen stated this, keeping his distance as he rested his arms over the rails, peering down at the other male in the room. Or the intruder that Stephen would be more fond of saying. "What do you desire of me?" The annoyance in his voice was ever present, not liking Loki, and being interrupted.

Loki looked up at staircase and kept a blank face even when a smirk slipped onto his pale lips. His green eyes glinted mischievously and flickered softly. He slowly walked forward holding his arms out to his sides slightly bent at the elbow.

"Ah! It's the sorcerer knockoff! I was wondering how long it would take your pathetic mortal self to come to me. Seems it took a little longer than should possible. That is if you really were a sorcerer or if you were just ignoring me." 

His grin didn't shift at all as he tried to play on the others annoyance. There was a slight respect in the way he talked to him seeing as he was talking to a fellow who also knew magic. He wondered to himself if it was that far off of the magic he knew. 

Loki started to head up the staircase towards Strange not even giving a thought towards protecting himself. A reckless action he'd rarely carry out without an after thought. "I would have come sooner but as you probably know I've been busy with ruling by my brothers side." He day on the railing next to him. "What I've come for is a little revenge. Nothing too fancy or painful so worry not."

The smirk was unsettling, making a frown form on Stephen's face, though it wasn't one of being upset, more angered annoyance. Despite his morning having started off like most of the rest of them, it had been going alright, but with the appearance of Loki, any hope for the day of going well had gone down a drain. Many things seemed to happened like that Stephen found. Something goes right or seems to be, but then it changes quickly. 

His annoyance was pushed a little bit into the frustration zone once they opened their mouth. How anyone dealt with this god was beyond him. "Anyone in the right mind would rather ignore you, but you are one to push your way into attention, so it's rather hard." Stephen made this comment, his eyes following the movements of Loki carefully. The rest of what he wanted to say was kept to his mind, most annoyance threats in saying how they had no business here. Or were even welcomed in the first place. 

Their descend up the stairs made Stephen straighten out, standing up fully, turning his body in the slightest so he'd still be able to look at them and be ready to act if they decided there was need to attack. And from what he could remember; the last thing he wanted to be that day, was stabbed. 

He's had enough of that for ten lifetimes. 

"I am well aware of the Asgardians residence on earth-" he started, looking then over before settling his gaze on their eyes, his own showing that he wasn't in the mood for playing any of their games. "But your 'revenge' needs to take a hike I'm afraid. I have more pressing matters, and not everyone is willing to see you. You're a threat, and all I'm supposed to do is watch you, I don't want to have to do that in person."

"In other words, I'm giving you the opportunity to leave now with nothing on your shoulders."

Loki just grew more and more gleeful the more and more he seemed to irritate the Doctor. His face still remained blank for the most part but his green eyes told the whole story. He nodded towards each answer and didn't raise a hand. 

When the Doctor finished his lecture about how he could leave now. Loki grabbed his hand and shook it. "Well I also wanted to come and meet the supreme sorcerer. Isn't that what you are Dr.Strange? A man with exquisite taste and knowledge?" He asked. He was one of the few in this world who referred to him by his actual title instead of Mr.Strange or Mr.Doctor or any of the foolish names most of the universe referred to him by. He held his arms behind his back slowly slipping the sling ring he'd stolen from the doctors hand while shaking it. He was a skilled pickpocket.

"I know, I know I'm not wanted here nor anywhere. But you see I've changed. I was the one who took the ship back to Asgard to save her people, was I not? I did offer up my own life in exchange for my brothers." His grin grew. "So I'm one the good guys now. An Avenger if you will. There's just one thing~" His face finally changed from it unreadable look to what looked like a cross between sadistic pleasure and satisfaction though they arguably can be considered the same feeling/emotion.

"I like to be mischievous every now and again." He held out his hand and in it the tesseract appeared. He opened a portal beneath Strange and the ceiling. "Your time starts now."

Stephen was well aware of one's eyes being the gateway into floods of emotions that someone would try to hide, and all he could read in green irises was the malicious intent behind their actions that he suspected had been planned. Above all else this bothered him, and Loki was an expert in pushing boundaries. 

One such boundary was crossed when he all the sudden found his hand being grabbed by the other, a quick shaking manner like they were colleagues just meeting each other. He had jerked his hand back rather quickly though, not having noticed the presence of the ring being taken in the heat of the moment. 

He hadn't invited a handshake, and people going in and just touching his hands made him...nervous. Too much pressure on the damaged skin caused him pain, and it didn't take that much. "I do not care for Your flattery, and I certainly don't approve of you coming over here trying to win my acquaintance." Distaste was visible in his words again. But like always this would mean nothing. 

Loki continued to ramble on, and frankly Stephen wouldn't care if they won the Nobel Peace award. Loki was Loki, and no matter how much change they went through, they'd still be the same at the end of the day which had proven to be true.

A dark look crossed Stephen's face when Loki made the expression that showed what had been behind closed eyes. The expression unsettling. Stephen wasn't scared of such a man, but they had a heart that allowed them to generally to anything and not care for the consequences. 

Stephen was going to question, but before he could even begin to comprehend his thoughts, the sudden pint in your stomach that grew when you fell had appeared. In that moment, Stephen couldn't only think:

'you son of a bitch'

Loki burst into gleeful laughter and clapped his hands while counting the seconds. It was absolutely wonderful to watch it all play out. He sighed falling against the banister while watching him fall down and down and down some more. He continued to laugh while watching Stephen.

Halfway into his punishment Loki added some other things. Illusions of things that happened during infinity wars, specifically what had happened to himself. Loki made sure all of the details were there. 

Loki had, had a particularly unpleasant time during infinity wars seeing as he knew he was going to die. He alone could use the powers the tesseract held and he'd found that the future vision it had was... one of the more undesirable powers it held. 

When Strange's time was up Loki had him spit out and sighed gently having his fill of fun for the day. He waved his hands and the cube disappeared. He tossed his sling ring to him and to show no hard feelings he used his magic to soften the fabric of his cloak. He grinned patting Strange's head. "I've had my fun now I'll leave and I doubt you wish to see me again." He chuckled softly.

Falling in an endless loop proved to be more unsettling than Stephen had expected. It wasn't like those children shows that after you've fallen for a while you get used to the feeling, no the uneasy pit in your stomach stayed there, and it didn't help that through the air whipping past him, he could hear Loki's cackling laughter somewhere in the background. 

Stephen had closed his eyes in the process somewhere down the line, watching pictures fall past him swiftly was going to bring on a headache, and this way it was easier to try and submit to their will. Which Stephen didn't want to do. He Could only be thankful that he hadn't found himself falling in some sort of flips. 

Loki being who they were though made it difficult to try and survive this, and trying to block out what they were trying to put in wasn't the easiest thing he's done. As much as he'd hate to admit it, Loki's abilities were impressive, them being one of the only people who could rival his own skills.

Stephen wasn't sure how long he was in the falling loop, but his senses came crashing down on him when he felt his body make the hard collision with the floor. That stifled a sort of, choked gasp in a sense, wind being knocked out of his lungs. At this point his head was spinning, along with everything else, especially his stomach. He brought enough to himself to send a glare at Loki, hearing the sounds of his ring being slid across the floor. That was where it had went apparently. Stephen had almost convinced himself that he had left it somewhere. 

Bringing shaking hand up, he shoved aside Loki's hand when it made contact with his head. His patience had run extremely thin. "I'd be damned if I wanted you in here for another minute." As he said this as he reached a hand towards the wall to pull himself up to stand, holding his glare on the other. He only hadn't attacked them because he didn't want to get into a bigger mess. He had wanted a quiet day.

Loki's face didn't change from the gleeful look he held before. He backed up and sat on the rail of the stair case. He definitely smiled a lot more than when he tried to take over New York. He shrugged hearing his spiteful words. 

"Makes no difference to me Dr.Strange. Though I'd love to get to know you a little more. Your magic seems to be much like my own. I think we'd have a very interesting conversation about the different abilities you posses. Mine, like yours, are pretty limitless though your type of magic seems to require a lot of self belief. The power human beings have within them." 

Loki sighed and looked at him. "Seems I wouldn't be very good at your craft. Mine however is based off of knowledge and practice. Takes years to master. We call it Seidir back when we had Asgard around. Back in the day we actually taught it to mortals clever enough to wield it to protect themselves." He sighed standing up on the railing. 

"Of course I'm sure you're plenty tired of my voice as for today." He then appeared by the door in a flash of green light. "I'll see you later Strange. Maybe you fancy your own revenge. I'm always up for challenges." He glances back at him with a mischievous grin. "But we both know I would be a better supreme sorcerer." He walked out the door, pleased with himself in successfully ruffling the feathers of Strange. He thought to himself. 'Such a shame. I would have liked to have gotten to know a mortal who possesses such power.'

Stephen had some sort of an ounce of surprise to hear that Loki had an interest in getting to know him more. Though he didn't really take it as full truth, Stephen didn't have an ounce of trust in the other and that was quite clear in how he didn't give his full time towards the other, or believed on their words. "Perhaps it would be a consideration of mine if you didn't come into my sanctum and caused chaos or throw me into an endless loop of anything." He finished this with a quick glare, blue eyes boring into Loki's. 

He only held that gaze for a short while before he glanced down at his sling ring on the floor, reaching one foot out and dragging the ring towards him with the heel of his boot, keeping it firmly under his step. 

When he looked back up, Loki had gone off on a rambling about their type of magic and things that went along with it. Stephen didn't entirely want to listen to them, he'd rather portal them out of the sanctum like he had last time, but they weren't actively threatening him so he gave Loki the benefit of the doubt, giving them time to talk. And he chose not to make much verbal thoughts himself, simply listening. 

To his relief after a few minutes of having to listen to Loki talk, they started to wrap up, teleporting over to the door making Stephen have to shift where his gaze was. Their comments were enough to make him huff in disagreement. 

"Revenge is for those who are unable to let go of something in the past. Vengeance taking a stronger hold than any ounce of forgiveness." He started this, and made sure to get the last part out so Loki would at least hear part of what he wanted to say. "And you do not have the heart to be the sorcerer supreme. You are far, too ill hearted."

"Ill hearted? I accept hard truths that you mortal men cannot begin to grasp." He muttered to himself. "I do what needs to be done. The dead do not care for your reasons or your intentions they're just dead. Everyone is a hero in their own eyes it just depends on your perspective." He continues to walk away only to run into his older brother who looked None to pleased with his absence.

"Where have you been?" The thunderer demanded.

"Well you see brother... there's this thing called free will and m-"

"Do not play games with me Loki! Who did you bother this time? I swear if you're trying to get a ticket to get us booted of this planet I will-"

Loki held up a hand. "Stop it. If I was really trying to get us kicked off of earth I would have done it. I have no evil intentions so why can't you see I have changed? You entrusted me with the tesseract why can't you trust me with this?" He asked irritably. 

"It's in your nature Lok-"

"IN MY NATURE? Are you kidding me right now? Is what in my nature? The ability to screw everything up for my own benefit? How can you be so dull to think I'd want to screw up this? I get no benefit from it. Oh and might I add I was killed Thor! I don't want to go through that again. I don't want to float in the vastness of space again. Alive or dead." He sighed. "I'm going to try and find the strongest liquor this pitiful planet has. Expect me home late." He turned away from his brother using the tesseract to send him home. 

"What does it take to get a little redemption or trust around here?" He hissed to himself and began to walk in the direction of a bar. A drunk god wouldn't be good especially a short tempered one.

When the door was fully shut, silence once again filling the entirety of the sanctum, Stephen let out a sigh. He was unsure of how much time Loki robbed of him, but Stephen was certain that it was quite a bit. 

The trickster has disrupted Stephen's interest and even future concentration on working on the artifacts, so he decided that he'd leave that for a later time. Perhaps the next day, granted he was feeling up to it.  

There was still much of the day left, so Stephen turned away from the stairs, doing his best to forget all the things that had just transpired as he headed over to where the sanctum's library. This library wasn't as big and plentiful as the one in Kamar Taj, but it was enough for Stephen to be pleased by its input. 

The room for the library for medium in size, and held one of the most comforting auras in the entire building. There was a few windows in the room, it being one to be located in a corner of the busking, and only held natural light, or the soft flickering light from the fires that Stephen usually kept going in the fireplace. Artificial light came in sometimes, but even then, it was just a soft warm light. This library carried around that Stephen usually did, musty books and incense, a pleasing mix Stephen has found. 

Upon entering the library, Stephen felt a sense of relaxation come over him, a feeling that had left when Loki had arrived. He planned for a rest of the day reading session, because if there was one thing he was always in the mood for, it was that. 

He picked up the book he had left open on a table and walked over to one of the chairs that were placed by the fire. Stephen made himself comfortable before indulging himself in the book, forgetting the morning.

Loki sat down and got a simple fruity drink. He never did like the bitter stinging taste of pure alcohol. He just sat up against the bar waiting and watching the crowd around him. Like normal he was always looking for a way to entertain his curious mind when he spotted an agitated group of drunks barking at each other.

He turned his hearing to their little fight and found it was about who drank the most and was going to have to pay. Loki being Loki grinned and used a little of his magic to have the smallest push the biggest there. It was all out chaos from there. Barstools flying and broken glasses everywhere. He just silently finished his drink and set down the required money. He left with his cheeks tinted slightly pink, covered in other peoples drinks, and happy to have seen more chaos. Domino effects were always his favorite.

He walked past the sanctum paying no mind to it while humming. That's when he found himself surrounded by a group of the Chatari(I'm talking about the warriors that Loki lead into battle in the first avengers movie). He sighed and looked at them with a held up his hands ready to cast magic. "This again really?" He asked starting to weave a spell.

"Yes really. But this time we have something you didnt count on." One of them answered. 

"Yes yes I understand. The other sent you to capture me for my failure blah blah blah. Can we just move on to where you lose and I walk away free as ever?" Loki asked clearly annoyed with the situation. It was then that the Chatari warrior jumped at him and placed two golden cuffs on his wrists covered in ruins. "And what are these supposed to do? Slow me down?" He asked.

"Take away your ability to use magic." The warrior answered and grabbed him. That was one thing that Loki could never do without... his magic. Without it he was completely vulnerable to these creatures. Humans were weaker than him Yes and he had the ability to throw a car if he so wished but he had trouble doing so... unlike his brother or other family members who were clearly more physically able.

Stephen was unknowing to what was taking place outside of the sanctum. The concerns of the outside world weren't his at the moment, and being deep in his book it would take a higher disturbance to disrupt Stephen from his reading. 

For him, his day was finally taking a calmer tone, Stephen feeling that he would actually be able to relax now that Loki was out of his hair. He knew, that they'd be back, Loki was someone Stephen has found to be...hypocritical for lack of a better term. Loki would be back, and Stephen would have to go through another ordeal with them in the long run. 

While reading, Stephen often lost track of time, not having a visible clock in the room, and the light from the fire being enough to make it so then he wouldn't really recognize when the sky would get darker with the winter nights now being longer. 

Nevertheless, time went by in a peaceful silence much to his enjoyment, not feeling the need that anything was required of his attention.

It was around that time that everyone had begun to take notice of Loki's leave. It was just a short search seeing he was the appointed keeper of the tesseract. At first suspicion was thrown into the fact that he might have just taken off with it. That thought was quickly dismissed when they figured he had no reason to leave with it. It was all out panic from there as the search continued.

"My citizens! I know who might help us to find the tesseract keeper! I shall be taking leave and will leave Lady Sif in charge while I find my brother!" Thor had addressed his people before grabbing StormBreaker and using the magical axe to fly to the Sanctum. Thunder rumbled across the sky and he landed heavily outside of the building. 

Giving no time for common curtesy he rushed through the door and called for the doctor. "MAN OF STRANGE DOCTORS! I require your assistance in finding my brother!" His voice thundered through the halls filling the whole building with his kingly voice. 

His time without interruption didn't last forever though. Somewhere in his reading, he overheard the loud voice of someone who could always be identified anywhere they went. 

Stephen exhaled, closing his eyes and tilting his head down for a moment, considering whether or not he wanted to pretend he was home or not. He really pondered over the options, but Thor was just as persistent as Loki was in some ways. Eventually he decided that he'd go and see what they wanted, because at least they wouldn't try and do something that would prove to be overly annoying or aggressive. 

Stephen closed his book, setting it down on the chair he was sitting in as he got up. He muttered a quick, 'Asgardians' to himself as he left the library and headed down back to the foyer where he would find the other god. 

He stood at the top of the stairs for a few moments before walking down them, questioning them. "What is it, Thor?" He wanted to question further with some sass but kept that in his mind.

Thor looked like he had been running miles as his breathing was slightly labored. He cleared his throat and leaned against the banister setting StormBreaker down. 

"My brother has gone missing and I have reason to believe that you know where he's gone since he was here earlier." He crosses his arms and sighed. "I don't believe you were the one to have chased him away. He was supposed to return after he went for a drink but when I questioned the barmaiden she told me that he left when a bar fight broke out." He looked into the others eyes.

"I was wondering if you could use your witchcraft to track him down or at least point me in the direction of where my brother might be."

~Loki’s POV~

"Where's the tesseract?" A husky voice demanded of him. Loki was tied up wearing only his pants while he was chained up by either arm. He had a huge grin plastered to his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about~"

~Stephen’s POV~

Hearing that Loki had suddenly disappeared put a mix of thoughts through Stephen's head. On the one hand, he really just didn't care what had happened to Loki at that exact moment. His tolerance towards the cold sorcerer was all but a little thinned at the moment. But it was also his job to protect people, and as much as he'd hate to admit it, they have improved, just a small bit. Nothing too drastic. 

And not to mention he knew how much the raven haired male meant to Thor. 

Stephen shook his head lightly, not believing that he was going to help find Loki after what they had done that morning, but what other choice did he have when he held the title of sorcerer supreme over his head. "I do not know of his whereabouts, and I was also unaware of him going to get a drink. Though I am capable of finding him or at least gaining a lead on where he might've gone." 

Stephen said this before his eyes narrowed just a fraction and he added one more thing. "And it's not witchcraft. That's an entirely different ordeal I'll have you know." He gave the correction to Thor before he turned around and looked at the stairs, he'd need to get something if he was going to be able to track down Loki. It wasn't that easy to track people who could easily erase their steps. 

"Stay here for a moment, when I return I'll have a lead." With that Stephen disappeared back upstairs in the sanctum, staying there for a few minutes before he came back.

Thor waited patiently downstairs for the Doctor to return. He inspected his axe over again for what felt the thousandth time since he'd gotten it.

It was still new to him since he was used to just holding Mjølnir or at least having it by his side. Now that he had an axe he had to change his fighting style and fit it with the new weapon. StormBreaker was also new to him being an English name. He thought back to when Loki had pronounced the name in their traditional tongue. Stormbrotsjór was it? 

He shook his head not caring for the long name and glances back up at the sorcerer. "Have you found out where he's gone? This is much more important than just my brother you should know."

~Loki's POV~  
      "AGAIN!" The husky voice called. The command told his attackers to hit him again. A hard strike to the side of his face did nothing more than move his head to the side. He turned back to the direction of the voice of the one in charge. 

"You would have much better success offering me something in return you know. I'm quite fond of deals... yet I doubt you would get much further than me praising your persuasiveness seeing as I don't plan on turning against my new reputation." He teased.

A sigh came from the one in charge. "Then I suppose we should have to break you."

Loki laughed at them. "The mad titan couldn't break me! What makes you think you'll have more success?"

~End Of Loki’s POV~

It was a quick little spell for the most part, but he needed the Eye of Agamoto for a better look, and full concentration. He was certain that if he tries to preform the spell while Thor was right over his shoulder he would've lost concentration far too easily with them being right there. 

Eventually Stephen did get a lead on where Loki had gone...more like taken in this case. He didn't know much about these outer dimensional creatures, but he knew they've attacked New York before, Loki had failed to win over this place, so maybe this was an act of some sort of unforeseen revenge. Seemed likely for outer dimensional creatures. 

When he was finished he went back to where Thor was, immediately being pulled into question on if he knew where their brother had left to. 

Stephen let them speak before adding his comments, folding his arms over his chest neatly. "I have gained a general direction and area of where he has gone. But he didn't intentionally go to this place, the Chitari were behind the more better term of capture. I have suspicions that it is linked to your brothers failed attempt at taking control of New York."

Thor's eyes widened when he heard where his brother has been taken. He grabbed his axe and looked to Strange. Worry and concern in his eyes. 

"Man Of Strange Doctors... my brother is one of the few beings in this universe who is powerful enough to wield the tesseract. He is most likely being held till he either hands it over or agrees to work for them." He frowned looking away.

"It's very possible that Loki is also being punished for his failures... there's no doubt that the mad Titan was all too pleased with his failure and decreed he would be punished before we had caused his defeat. The chatari might even be trying to get information as well. I know for a fact they were very impressed with the missile that was flung through the portal."

Thor turned to him and pulled StormBreaker onto his shoulders with a grin. "Well! Shall we get going? My brother can maybe hold out a few days to moths being tortured but he certainly won't be too pleased if we don't hurry. Come now! Lead the way."

Some of Stephen was hoping that Thor would've said that they'd be fine taking care of This on their own, but he supposed that wish was a little too high at that moment. He gave off a small sigh before coming to terms with himself in saying that this is all the help he'll give.

"Right..." Stephen mumbled this before moving his hands forwards and performing the quick hand movements to open the eye which now hung around his neck. Once it was open, he used that magic to create a portal that would then to the general area where Loki was. 

He didn't want to bring them right into the heart of anything, knowing that would spell disaster for the both of them. If it took an entire team of people with strong powers and abilities to defeat this type of creature a few years back, what's to say they wouldn't get overwhelmed quite quickly if they tried to take them on by themselves. 

"Here we go." Stephen gestured towards the portal before stepping in, waiting for Thor to come in as well before he closed the portal behind them. "He's somewhere around here. I wasn't able to make an exact pinpoint. There's...interference."

Thor nodded and ran through the portal. "You search for him that way!" Thor yelled pointing to a direction while running off the other way.

While Thor was causing a ruckus messing around and completely blowing their cover a hologram like projection of Loki appeared.

He looked at Strange and grinned. "Aw So you care about me? That's so sweet~" he teased.

Thor had run into faster than Stephen would've said necessary and spoke in their normal boisterous tone that surely would cause their cover to been blown into pieces into a matter of seconds. With a slight annoyed and disappointed look on his face, he could only watch the other male disappear from sight, the sounds of their destruction following. Stephen mumbled something to himself before turning away from the direction Thor went and started to head down the way they pointed him in. 

At least he didn't have to work with that mess. 

Stephen didn't get very far in his steps though, soon being stopped by what he could say is a hologram. A frown made its way onto his lips at seeing who it was and what they said to him. He really didn't need this at the moment. 

"Say what you please Loki, it doesn't change a thing by how I feel about you. Your brother simply asked for my assistance in retrieving you, so it would be helpful if you were to point me in the right direction. I would prefer if this would be short."

Loki nodded at him and aimed his thumb behind himself. "That wa-" he groaned and doubled over closing his eyes before straightening up again. 

"They've restricted my magic with these cuffs and it's getting harder and harder to keep this projection together. Do me a favor and hurry up? They're bleeding me like a stuck pig over a cube none of them can possess." He sighed the projection shimmering. "Hurry."

The Loki in front of Strange disappeared just as he felt a hot iorn pressed into his skin. It didn't have to be burning hot to hurt him, it only needed to be slightly so. As a frost giant it was just awful to feel anything over 70°F. He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw trying not to cry out. He disliked showing weakness. Discomfort was okay but pain was weakness in his eyes.

There was a small sense of, sympathy for the other, maybe even going to the lengths of saying worry for the other sorcerer. It wasn't that his heart was going soft on them, it was more of the doctor in him and his need to ensure they people were cared for. People that deserved the care. 

He may not full on take someone's life, but he certainly would leave someone beat up pretty badly if he had to. 

Watching the hologram disappear in front of him, Stephen sucked in a breath, abiding by their wish to hurry along. He was aware that methods of torture rang in all different sizes, and if he knew anything, if they were trying to get something out of Loki, they wouldn't stop at anything. 

Stephen put a quickness in his step following after the direction Loki had sent him in. He still kept quiet, making sure that he wouldn't run into anything in the area, ducking in a cover when he needed to. 

Loki hadn't told him exactly where they were being kept, so he mainly just did a swift little check in places that he passed that could potentially be rooms where they were. 

This put himself more at a risk, but he couldn't just poof himself where Loki was. Magic didn't exactly work like that. 

He'd hit the right door eventually.

Loki glared at the man before him holding the iron. The more he denied that he knew the location of the tesseract the hotter and hotter they heated up the iron. It was starting to become unbearable to the point he might let the magic that kept his human form present.

He then got an idea about how to help them locate him. When the hot iron was pressed into his skin again he yelled as loud as he could hoping one of them heard the sound. 

Thor was too busy killing the Chatari about him. He often forgot his original plans especially when he was fighting. He had completely forgotten about Loki. He always had a problem with taking things a lot less seriously than he should have.

When the iron was pulled away from his side he gasped when the cool air hit it. He sighed feeling relieved a little bit. "WHERE IS THE TESSERACT!" The demand was much more forceful this time.

"I don't know. I honestly don't." Loki grinned at the frustration in the others voice. This time when the Iorn was pressed into his skin is was too much for even him to handle. His next cry of pain was genuine and the burning sensation was almost enough to make him give up the cube.

So far it was proving to be a pointless search, one that Stephen wasn't being very pleased with. He wanted nothing more than to find Loki and get out of this hellhole that was probably part of some Chitari civilization. 

And from what he remembered those years back, these creatures weren't that pleasant. To be around, or look at. 

All was mainly silent in the halls Stephen found himself walking around in, and he was lucky to not have run into anything that would cause him trouble. He could vaguely hear the sounds of Thor somewhere in this place, and from the ruckus they were making, they must've attracted the stray Chitari around the area. 

Somewhere in this searching Stephen had heard a cry ring out, not like any sort of battle cry of him being spotted, but one of pain almost. That had gotten his attention, and still with a quickened pace, moved towards the sound. 

Another cry had come soon after though, this one being more genuine than the first. It was also louder since he was in a closer proximity. 

With a little further searching, Stephen was able to narrow down the choices he had to one room. He stood outside the door, placing a hand on the doorknob, giving it a small twist to test if it was unlocked, and if it were to, he was preparing himself for whatever was on the other side.

The door slowly swung open and there on his knees was Loki. He was holding his hands over a particularly angry red spot on his side, other fading red marks around it. He was breathing heavily and sweating while swaying slightly on the spot. His face was still set in silent resolve not to give up the information they were trying to force out of him.

"I-I already told you! I haven't the glimpse of an idea where the tesseract." He yelled at what seemed to be a figure in the dark. Loki's whole body seemed to shimmer with green energy like his illusions. His normally green irises had changed to an unnatural blood red. The eyes of the frost giant, something no human remembers. 

A sigh came from the figure in the dark. "Such a shame... it's only going to get hotter god of mischief. Your silver tongue cannot get you out of this one." He turned to a chatarian holding a hot iron. "Skip the red go white hot this time. Should loosen his tongue." He looked back to Loki who's face was emotionless but his eyes held fear within them. Fear for what was to come. "I'll give you one last chance god of mischief. We're is it."

Loki considered his options for a moment before his face grew into a grin. The cuffs around his wrists glinted in the soft light of the nearby fire. "What is it that Midgardians say? Ah yes... You can go to Hell!" He yelled.

The figure shook his head once more and nodded towards the one who had been heating the iron up. "Go ahead." Telling the torturer to burn him again.

The room being dimmed in all but the middle made opening the door easier on Stephen's part. Upon even opening the door a little bit, he could sense multiple personages in the room, some of which he could see, others he could not. Stephen did a quick count of who was in the room before slipping inside, using magic to close the door without a sound. Stephen moved to an area that was less lit than other areas, keeping away from the threatening presence in one of the other corners. 

He eyed where Loki was, looking over the visible wounds that he could see. Those were going to have to be attended to. 

Stephen listened to the conversation that was going on, watching what seemed to be Iron being heated up for another, higher form of punishment. His eyes narrowed eyes on the burner, he should say and waited until they appeared satisfied with the temperature of the iron before he acted. 

Stephen waited a small bit before casting a quick spell that froze the iron, taking away all the heat and making it act more of something close to dry ice, though without the properties that would burn skin, just cold. Freezer burns didn't want to added on top of heat burns. 

Stephen was strategic and wouldn't jump into this mess right away.

When the iron was pressed to Loki's side he gasped and let out a pleased sigh. He really needed to feel something cool against his body. His tenseness faded while he relaxed. "Thank the gods..." 

 

Somehow, a small smile made its way onto Stephen's lips at seeing how his spell had caused a relaxing action from Loki. It really had looked like they needed someone that wasn't scolding placed against their skin, but that only meant that the suspicion in the room would be raised, making his time unnoticed shortened. 

As much as he would love to not get hands on with Chitari today, it was going to happen if Loki were to make it out alive. Or at least with less burns on their skin. 

Stephen adjusted the sling ring on his fingers before opening a portal underneath one of the Chitari in the room, wanting to thin the numbers before he fully stepped in. 

But he guessed this would blow his cover anyways. So what the hell with anything he did.

Loki grinned when he saw the portal and he looked at the leftover chatari. "You are all in deep trouble." He stood up and yanked the iron away and pressed the cool iron to his body again. "So may as well give me the keys to my shackles. You might still live." He held out his hand only for it to be smacked.

"SEARCH THE ROOM!" The leader demanded of them. The Chatari all nodded and began searching around while one Chatari stayed next to Loki, ready to attack anyone who tried to free him.

That was when Thor burst through the ceiling wielding his axe. Debris fell everywhere "WHERE'S LOKI?" He roared. The chance of sneaking for him being completely thrown out the window but since whenever was he a quiet person. He was always the kind of man to smash first and ask questions later.

 

(Cliff hangers!)


	6. Red hot, Nightly pain, Melted inside, Yellow cover, Hands reminding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter: Six  
> Chapter title: Red hot, Nightly pain, Melted inside, Yellow cover, Hands reminding  
> Planet: Earth  
> Country/City: New York City, New York  
> POV: Loki Laufeyson/Odinson(✵), Stephen Strange(𖥸) (1st person)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t think me odd for the chapter title you’ll understand. When I was writing this I was listening to a song that just stated items and thought ‘Hey? Why not confuse the fuck out of people with the chapter title?’ So hope you enjoy and catch on. Also a long chapter ahead (over 6000 words). BENIS!

.·:*¨༺ 𖥸༻¨*:·.

I stayed stayed in my place hidden in the shadows, allowing the scene in front of me to unfold before deciding to reveal myself and really get Loki out of there. I felt sorry for him that he was being out through such awful treatment but the faster I could get them out of there, the faster I could tend to their burns, the faster we could part and hopefully not have to cross paths again. Of course all of this was just in hopes and sadly not guaranteed to happen.

I was snapped from my thoughts hearing that the Chitari were directed to search the room, I was just about to step in when Thor came crashing in through the ceiling, axe at the ready, speaking words in their thundering voice. 

I groaned at this, ‘Can’t he have a little bit of restraint? Or do all gods have to be loud and abnoxious.’ Then stepped into the light quickly moving towards Loki, using the brief shock of the thunderer entering to my advantage.

“I’ll be taking Loki now, it was fun while it lasted.” I quirked before making a quick ducking move and grabbed hold of the tricksters wrist, and quickly opening a portal to get them out of there. 

Thor was, Able to handle a couple of Chitari right? He almost always seemed like he wanted to fight for his own glory anyway.

Loki looked as if he was quiet thankful for the rescue he was receiving. He held onto me and groaned. I watched as he stumbled to the wall before slammed his wrists into the stone to break off the shackles that kept him from using his magic. He couldn’t get them off so he turned to me. It seemed that this whole ordeal had exhausted him to the point of unmasking his feelings at the moment.

“Look Doctor Strange... What you’re about to see is called a frost giant. They require plenty of cold to recover. Any more heat and I will shatter into a million little ice crystals. Despite how pleasurable that would be for you after our last encounter can you just focus on healing me and getting me and my idiotic brother on our way.” He said it in such a sarcastic and demeaning tone I kinda felt like snapping back at him but refrained from something so childish. But I know what a frost giant it, very bold of him to assume otherwise considering. The god probably knew I wouldn’t stoop to such a low to correct him over disrespect anyway.

With his little statement his colors gave way and his skin turned blue and ridged. His green eyes turned blood red and his warm exterior disappeared showing what it was really like to hold a frost giant. It was like holding dry ice to your skin. He smiled at me with only sharp pearl white teeth. It was quite remarkable I had to admit. In all the demensions I’d traveled I’ve never encountered such a creature. Yet it seemed to make him feel awful and guilty in his true form. Again I felt a pang of sympathy and guilt for him.

“It was eating away at my energy.” Was all he said to me before slackening in my arms. His wounds also appeared worse in this form. The burns were extended and the blood that pooled beneath them was deep red. More so than a humans. My old doctor instincts began to kick in while I began to assess what I could. Yet it would be difficult since Loki was not human, I could only hope I’d be good enough.

So I didn’t put up any resistance in what Loki did for the most part on the way to the sanctum, I did try and usher him to be quick in our escape but otherwise kept my mouth shut and allowed Loki to do what they please. 

I didn’t say much, I didn’t want to say anything other than what was nessesary, though took a mental note of what frost giants looked like up close, having only read about them. But I knew I couldn’t stare for long because they were right in saying that their wounds needed attention, and that would be better to be done in a quick manner so we could all escape from this place. 

I soon recollected myself, moving back over towards Loki to start with spells that would ease the burns, and hopefully close them up a little. Gosh it looked painful, blood seeping from searing hot wounds especially when I knew he was a creature of ice. God, I needed to stop referring to them as a creature. I of course would have much rather prefered to return to my old ways of a “proper surgery”, but that wasn’t happening anytime soon. 

“Please try not to move while I do this, it’ll hurt, but I assure you I’m not killing you.” I said as kindly as possible. When he was laid down on the floor, he put an arm over his eyes and gripped onto what was nearby. A dirty rag in this case. The trickster didn’t seem much for talking anymore. In fact he looked like he was starting to over heat.

“Just hurry up.” He said through clenched teeth. His blue skin around the wounds had turned a slight purple indicating that frost giants skin turned red when irritated as well. Confirming that heat definitely affected him much more than it would a human. 

It wasn’t long before Thor joined the party and gasped seeing his brother in his true form and such a state. He looked at Strange and rushed forward. “Do you need ice or something? Something anything?” He asked mostly towards Loki. It was touching to see that the brothers truly did care about each other. I watched Loki lift his arm and looked at Thor with his dark red eyes. 

“To keep your moronic words behind your lips so the doctor can work!” He hissed and lay his arm over his eyes again. ”Hurry up...” I was glad to hear Loki Shut Thor up since he could be quite annoying when a situation required quiet or concentration. I decided that when we weren’t trying to kill each other, Loki was alright. 

I didn’t said anything else once I started to put full focus on the burns across Loki’s body. I was going full on doctor again, old habits die hard. I tended to the bigger ones first, using spells to one ease the pain and then moved onto fixing the burns, I couldn’t fully heal them, healing magic wasn’t my specialty despite being a doctor with a multitude of PHDs, but I could do enough that when they were closed up enough then bandaged they would heal with time, of course they’d have to be left undisturbed. 

Loki held still while I worked worked on his wounds. He made sure to watch me closely as I used energies that were probably unfamiliar to him. He tilted his head trying to figure out what dimensiona energy came from. It seemed perplexing to the god. It was understandable since Loki probably used a different brand of magic. By then Thor had stopped talking but that didn’t keep him from worriedly pacing back and forth around Loki. It was getting to the point that he was starting to drive Loki and I mad with the constant thudding of his feet.

“THOR IF YOU DON’T STOP MOVING I WILL PARALYZE YOU!” Clearly quite irritated with his brother, the situation, and his own pain. I noticed that having nothing else to do he was studying me. He didn’t tear his eyes away for even a second. I didn’t let it bother me and instead continued to work determined to finish my work. Either he grew bored or finished looking because he smilied then looked away. “So... I doubt I’ll be able to walk far.” He suddenly talking again, great.

I didn’t pay any mind to his statement and began to feel very dreary. Tonight had been a clusterfuck of random incidents but the one thing I could assuredly tell myself was that this night I would no doubtedly be falling asleep pretty fast, exhaustion was already taking a small toll on me, having to use spells that I rarely used, and having to use copious amounts of it for the burns that, again, were far more severe than they would’ve been on any normal human being. Everything acted differently with creatures of different properties and of course it just so happened to be that Loki was a frost giant, and they’d get burned far worse. I was paying no mind to Thor, and the bickering that was starting between them. Distractions were never key in doing medical things. 

I was startled by Loki who had spoken to me while I was absent mindedly wrapping up his wounds. My gaze picked up for a moment, looking at Loki fully. “That is not entirely the case. You’ll be able to walk, but I advise highly that you don’t move around a lot. These could split back open if you do.” I warned knowing how rough and strenuous the Æsir people were.

Loki only sighed at me. “Like I said, walk far. I was going to ask to stay at your humble abode for a little while but I doubt you’d like to spend much more time with me.” He sat up slowly and the wound on his abdomen split open again. Loki only frowned and put a hand over it like it wasn’t a big deal. “Damn... it’s worse than I thought. I myself haven’t read much on frost giants and I doubt your knowledge of my kind is based on how to heal or help them.” He looked at Thor. “Now would be the time to help us out by getting some ice.” Thor acknowledged what his brother had said, grabbed his axe, and flew off. Loki removed his hand to show blood starting to pour from the wound again. It was then I noticed he started to look slightly terrified. I sighed not really feeling up to stretching myself further tonight.

 

Loki turned back to me after watching his brother leave. “I’m guessing our organs are encased in ice or something of that nature and this wound got deep enough that it melted away such a delicate barrier.” I watched as he inhaled and breathed out again. “It can’t be my lungs, though, I can’t tell the burn just nearly missed it. I’m guessing my stomach or intestines which means my hand might be the only thing holding me together right now.” He sighed. “This is interesting... what’s your theory doctor?” 

I knew simple ice wouldn’t be enough if Loki’s theory was correct. That was common enough for me to know. Looking back up at Loki to speak, “If the wound is deep enough that it unfroze internal organs, if that is the case for your kind, then that is a serious problem and I’ll need to know the problem, but we need to deal with this first before it gets worse.” I answered before doing a quick hand motion that made a thick pair of gloves appear over his hands. Afterwards i settled with making a roll of bandages appear. I ushered away Loki’s hand so I could act quickly, moving in closer to wrap the bandages around the wound. It was tight and not all that comfortable, but once I was finished wrapping, I pressed my fingers against the bandages, preforming the same spell from before, freezing the bandages to a temperature of dry ice. 

“I have a method of being able to see if there’s internal damage, but I only preform it in your approval. Funny enough, people don’t like it when I root around their mind or body.” A simple joke. I was trying to lighten the mood just a little bit. The god before me needed it, I could only imagine how awful this might feel for him.

Loki looked at me and let out a soft chuckle. “I can relate to that! Nobody is really happy about having some unknown force root through their mind. From what I learned mortals believe that’s where their secrets are safest. That nobody can steal from them what’s theirs. That nobody can remove what makes them... them.” He let out a sad sigh like he was remembering something dark, something he’d only hint to. “I’ve had plenty of experience with it myself. Putting up blockades and making someones mind a maze just so that that they were safe. For me it was useless in the end seeing as it managed to be removed from me only to end up locking me into the back of my own mind while cramming another entity in.” He sighed, the god sure had a mouth on him.  
“But don’t get me wrong I’m very dangerous whenever I will it in even the slightest… don’t let my passive nature at the moment confuse you.” He added. I only smiled having found common ground with him.

“As I was saying, it’s an unpleasant experience I must say, much worse then physical torture but not worse than being locked in a room that makes you feel like you’re slowly melting and boiling on the inside because the air conditioners broke.” He looked down at the bandage seeming appreciative of the coolness I’d given it and smiled managing to slip back into the form he usually presented himself as. “My apologies if I rambled on too long. Ever since the great Titan had been defeated and I supposedly became a ruler next to my brother I’ve had to let simple truths like such out. A change you know? I’m sure you understand why a person like me isn’t allowed to keep many secrets?” 

He later grabbed my shoulder and slowly pulled himself up so that he was no longer sitting in such a humiliating position. It was odd how such a dangerous person could seem so small and weak. I was about to speak my mind when I caught him looking at the my hands. He must have noticed that the entire time he’s known me, he hasn’t ever seen them. Loki looked up at me with confusion. “I’ve noticed you only ever wear gloves... why is that?” He asked tilting his head up to look at me. Ah yes… the dreaded question. I knew I was going to have to answer this question to the young god eventually but I didn’t realize so soon. May get it over with now am I right?

Of course hen Loki had questioned my hands, my natural reaction kicked in ending with me sliding my hands behind the cloak, adverting my gaze, expression now off. A self consciousness always came into play when my hands were brought into conversation. It took me a while to say anything. 

“It’s…I wear them for one of the reason that I work with many different things from different dimensions. It wouldn’t do well if skin came into contact with something it’d react to. And, I wear them for self reasons-“ I answered. ”I hate the way they look.” The last part was a low whisper, mainly to myself.

Loki only looked at the hidden hands and shook his head. “You have something to hide don’t you... worry not I understand. Regrets I’m guessing. Self inflicted in desperation? It’s a state of being no living creature should have to know.” His assumption was oddly correct but I assumed that came with experience. He reached down and gently ran his hands down to grab my own. He slowly pulled one of the gloves off and looked at the hideous scars. Loki’s face showed pity he ran a finger over some of them causing me to jerk away by instinct, he looked at my embarrassed face. 

“What happened?” He asked breathily. His fingers still tracing the scars and the scars beneath those scars. He could feel the way my hands shook and how weak they were now. 

I tried to kept my gaze away, bottom lip coming under teeth for a moment. I re-rolled Loki’s words in his mind, they were right about one thing. It was the fact that the gloves did hide something, something that most of the time I’d rather not share with the world. I especially hated it when people’s first reaction towards him was a comment about his hands. After a few months of leaving them out in the open, unable to keep them away from people’s gazes, that’s when I’d hide them. When realizing I was asked what the story was behind it all, I battled in my head whether or not I wished to share the story. After a minute or two, I caved in. Most of the New York public already knew, why not share it again? With a sigh, I spoke. 

“It was a car accident. I’m sure you know the layout of a car…but my hands had gone straight through the dashboard. Torn ligaments, severe nerve damage. My hands are…generally useless.” I had to pause for a moment, looking at my hands. “They hurt, all the time, but they’re numb. I can feel the pain but I can’t necessarily feel anything. If I strain them, they hurt more. Some days it’s unbearable and I find myself unable to do anything. They’re like this because of my arrogance…I don’t like looking at them because it’s a self conscious reminder of…my mistakes.” 

Loki looked back up with a small yet sad smile and patted my shoulder while thankfully releasing my hands. I let them fall against my sides while the god looked ahead of himself and walked forward a little ways. He leaned on the wall nearby and stared off into the darkness. He sighed softly and looked back at me. “I’m sorry about your hands... I would help you fix them but I believe you wish to keep these as a reminder. Arrogance used to cloud my brother’s judgement and, shamefully at a time, it once clouded mine. I keep the reminder with me, you see seeing as guilt and mistrust of your own judgement is quite a pain.” He paused as if thinking. “Tell me Strange... if you could take it all back and become your old self again. Same job... same life... no powers... and I’m guessing you had a lover in your life. Would you?” He asked softly. “And if you could allow me an explanation... what is it that allows you mortals to form tight bonds that lead to children and lives well lived.” Eventually I answered his questions.

“I indeed don’t want them to be fully healed even though the choice is given to me, but I wouldn’t exactly call them a reminder. I would say it hurts too much to really be one-“I trailed off a little bit, my hands clenching and unclenching absentmindedly thinking of how to answer the second and third question, which admittedly both had caught me off guard. If I was given the choice, to go back to what I had, I wouldn’t know. My old life was damn near perfect, but, I hated myself back then. “I, wouldn’t know.” I spoke slowly and left it at that. Now to answer what made, people, love each other it seemed. I gave a questioning look towards Loki, was finding a partner in Asgard different?  
Must be if he was so curious.

“Well…I was admittedly never very good at all. The last person I had been in a relationship with didn’t end well. I wasn’t the best partner. But, I would it boils down to one’s, General attraction to another human being. Appearance, personality. You find someone you would enjoy, spending your life with. Mainly the rest of your life anyway. Have a family… but children are a little annoying.” It was…odd to me that a once homicidal GOD had gotten me to let down some walls and had proven to be a little, open with each other. With their General relationship, I was almost certain that the things they were sharing with the me, wasn’t exactly the most open things. They were more on the private side, things you’d share with people you were close with. Not someone who wanted to kill you and vise versa. 

 

“Love is basic and useless sentimentality… makes you weak…” he sighed. “Did it to me a time.” Hearing that I knew that I did have to say something towards that comment about love. I huffed lightly, moving to fold my arms.

“That is simply your opinion. I for one don’t think it’s just sentiment. Though I don’t see sight of it for me in my future.” Shortly after saying that Thor came crashing back in crying out about how he’d gotten the ice, startling Me a little bit and completely ruining the mood I’d felt. I stepped out of the conversation, letting the two Asgardians talk with each other. That was when Thor turned to me and smiled.

 

“Since Loki is still wounded and we don’t have the proper equipment back in New Asgard I’d love for you to take him to your abode and watch over him. Make sure he’ll live and all that.” Thor grinned at me. I had pretty much still been deciding that over myself, but the god of thunder wasn’t exactly easy to say no to. Didn’t seem like the best idea to deny him anyway.  
Sighing I agreed

“I suppose I can watch him for a few days while he recovers.” Thor just gave me another big grin. 

“Great! After he’s fully recovered you may alert Stark and he will fly Loki back to our new kingdom.” He walked over to Loki and patted him on the back. “There you are little brother! You’re in the hands of one of the best doctors on Earth and the mightiest magic defenders of Earth!” Thor gently hugged his brother and though Loki tried not to let me see I watched as he hugged Thor back. Their relationship was perplexing but I wouldn’t question it too much for now. When Thor let go he turned back to me. “I shall be off!” He said and with that left the area.

Loki watched him leave wearing what I destinguished to be a slightly displeased look and let the bag of half melted ice fall to the floor. He walked back to me and rested himself against my shoulder again. “Seeing as this blasted city is laid out like a maze I’ll allow you to take over leading me back. Unless you’re going to open up one of your portals that lead back to your residence.” He said with slight venom. The younger god obviously wasn’t happy with the arrangement despite who he was dealing with.

I could already feel the oncoming catastrophic events that would happen inside the sanctum with Loki staying there, but I put on an almost convincing smile for the sake of hospitality, though I really doubted that Thor or Loki would be able to pick out the difference between my real and fake smile. I started to go over in his head the things that had to be especially look over while Loki was in my hospitality, mainly not allowing the frost giant to get ahold of the artifacts in the sanctum, definitely not mess up my books, hell…probably keep them away from the library all together, I’d need to make rules and restrictions of course. This was basically my house, my responsibility to look after so they can’t just go around causing a ruckus. 

“We are taking a portal back to the sanctum. You need rest, and time to not move around so much.” I said this, retorting with almost the same amount to distaste in my voice. At this point I was too tired to do it fully, myself wanting to find rest, but being courteous, and there only being one bedroom, I’d have to sacrifice it for Loki.Hurray for sleeping on a couch or something 

I opened up the Eye that I continuously wore around my neck and used that magic opened up a portal back to the sanctum, more directly into my room so I could get Loki down quicker. Geez it was like having to deal with a child. I waited until Loki moved off my shoulder before stepping inside the portal, ushering them in with a quick hand motion. Once we were both inside the room, I closed the portal and moved over to the wall to turn on the light. The only light before being streetlights from the outside sleeping in through the thick red curtains.

The room was filled with a pleasant, warm light, and I turned to Loki. “I’m sending you to bed, my bed specifically so in turn that means this is my room. I would greatly appreciate it if you kept your curiosity low and didn’t root through my items of possession.” While I said this I’d gone around the room, closing the sliding doors to my closet, locking the small compartment in the nightstand and a few other things that’d keep my stuff private. 

“Do you understand?” I inquired turned around from the night stand to face Loki, wanting to hear them say they wouldn’t go looking. I quite enjoyed a sense of privacy. Especially since this was MY room.

.·:*¨༺✵༻¨*:·.

I looked at the doctor and then the room around us. Shaking my head and stumbled to what I thought was the exit to the room. I still had a hand over the deepest burn on my side. 

“No... I will not take your bed from you. This is your residence and I’m already imposing on you just by being here. Send me to your nearest couch or if you have another bed. I don’t want to become more a burden then I already have.” I was still slightly upset from the thoughts I’d had earlier. I wasn’t about to create more of a reason why Strange should hate me. I reached for the doorknob and turned it slightly. I was going to leave the room but found myself unable to muster the strength to do so. I looked back at Stephen and sighed reluctantly. 

“But if it helps I won’t poke around in anything you don’t want me to. I will respect your space and will stay in whatever place you decide I must. I know you probably don’t want me getting my hands on anything that I could use against you. So I’ll allow you to place on me anything that will allow you to restrict my magic abilities.

Stephen exhaled, probably finding frustration in my resistance. I was confused thinking they’d jump to the opportunity to toss the prince on the couch. Stephen walked over to where I was, placing his hands on my shoulders and gently guided me towards his bed. “Unless you are personally giving yourself an invitation to more pain and a longer stay here, you, are sleeping-“ he let go of my shoulders when they got to the foot of the bed. 

“In my bed.” Stephen staid there behind me, not really giving me a chance to try and escape. Though, from my display earlier, I doubted I could anyway. “But for the record, it would help if you didn’t go searching around in things. And even though I can restrict your magic, I won’t. You were the one who wanted me to, trust you correct? Earn your trust in these few days.” 

After he said this, then he moved away, heading towards the door. “Just please go to sleep, if you absolutely, necessarily need anything then say something, I’ll be down the hall, Levi will probably hear you more than I will and he’ll warn me.” 

Opening the door, he stepped out, but left the door slightly ajar incase I needed to call out to him for some reason. The light in the room has also switched off at some point so the room was now dark.

I had nothing left in me to resist with or fight back so I just didn’t. I instead stumbled rather sluggishly to the side of Stephen’s bed and with a flick of my hand and a bright flash of green light he was wearing a deep forest green robe and a pair of black pants made from thin yet soft fabric. I yawned softly and looked at the light coming into the room.

When I could no longer fight off sleep I removed the covers and slipped into them. The smell of the Doctor became much stronger and I frowned softly but wasn’t as bothered as I would have been if it were anyone else. I just shrugged it off and pulled the covers all the way over my wounded body. 

 

I then lifted my hand to try to cast a spell I used every night to fend off dreams. I tried and tried till I could no longer move my hand. I was just too worn down. My wounds ached heavily as well as my insides. My bright green eyes slipped shut and I fell into the void of sleep.

Terrified...

When he woke he was very confused to find himself in a room other than the one the doctor had let him stay the night in. He looked at his surroundings cursing the Doctor for his betrayal. He turned to the side of the hard metal bed and his feet touched the floor to find it was made of metal. He frowned and suddenly recognition filled him. He was in the room he had been locked up in on Thanos’ ship after being found from falling through the collapsing Bifröst. 

‘This is impossible! His ship was destroyed! I know it was...’ He thought to himself when he heard a voice that made the hair on the back of his neck rise.

‘Anything is possible little god. You only have to have the right tools.’ The door that kept him trapped slid open and in stepped the Titan.

Loki backed as far away from him as he could keeping his back pressed against the wall. ‘H-How are- y-you’re dead!’ He shouted terrified.

‘Like you haven’t died and come back before little god.’ The Titan stepped closer and in his hand he held the staff Loki had used to... mind control the Midgardian archer and scientist. Loki’s eyes widened and he looked back to the Titan.

‘Now you’re going to go back to Earth and lay siege to it once more. Do you understand me Loki?’ Thanos just got closer. Loki felt like he were suffocating.

‘It was foolish and low of me to follow your orders once I will not do it again!’ He shouted back.

‘It’s adorable that you think you have a choice.’ With that he was grabbed by the neck once more and despite his thrashing or gasping for air the very tip of the scepter was pressed into his chest. 

I sat up with a loud cry for help and ignored the shooting pain that flowed through my body from the insufferable wounds. I looked around to spot a clock which read 3:33am and I held a hand to my mouth. ‘It wasn’t real it wasn’t real it wasn’t real’ I told myself and curled up with my knees pressed to my chest and arms wrapped around them. “Quit it! You’re being stupid... he’s dead. It’s over. You’re alive. Your brother is alive. It’s fine.” I looked at the room making sure once more that it was the doctor’s room. I looked around hoping that nobody heard my scream for help.

.·:*¨༺ 𖥸༻¨*:·.

When I had left the room, I decided to go down the hall to where the library was located, heading into the comforting room that I had been in many hours before, before Thor had come crashing in, thankfully not physically, only metaphorically, requesting my help to locate their brother. 

Luckily, that had gone by fairly quickly. 

I walked into the library, leaving the door open so I could hear Loki, if I could even hear them. The rooms were, a distance apart and when I started to read it took quite a loud interruption to break focus. 

I located the book I had been reading prior, picked it up and settled back into the chair near the fireplace, casting a light spell to light a fire, filling the room with a warmth in light and temperature. 

Like always, when I read at night, I dozed off at some point, falling asleep in the chair, thankfully it being a comfortable one, and the robes I wore were fairly comfortable as well. 

Sometime in the night though, Levi had woken me up. It was a brief slap to my face, like it usually was that snapped me awake. I was startled awake, looking at the red cloak with a tired confusion in my eyes. “What-?” 

The cloak only gave a brief point to the door in response. It took me a moment to get what they were trying to get at, but when I did get it, I exhaled and nodded. 

Standing up then placing the book that had fallen into my lap at on the chair, and headed out of the room into the dark hall. I stumbled lightly in the dark and in my tiredness but soon made it to the end of the hall where the room was located. 

I raised a shaking hand and lightly knocked on the door before pushing it open slightly more. “You alright-?” I asked tiredly, my voice slow. “Levi alerted me.”

.·:*¨༺✵༻¨*:·.

I lifted my head from my knees and looked over at Stephen. Weird… I hadn’t heard any footsteps aside from Stephen’s when coming to check on me. I looked off to the side and frowned. 

“It was a stupid dream... nightmare more like it... it’s nothing to concern yourself with. I simply forgot to put up the mind block that kept them away. I apologize for the interruption.” I hadn’t realized but I was sweating and my breathing was heavy the dream had a lot more of an effect on my psyche than I originally had thought.

I turned so that I could get out of bed. The bandage was soaked through with blood since the cooling spell had worn off but I didn’t realize it. I stumbled over to the doctor. 

“I just need to get a drink of water and maybe cool down a little bit.” I unconsciously reaches up and put a hand over the bleeding wound. I then pushed past the doctor and glanced around desperate for water and maybe a place to cool off. I hadn’t even realized I was hot. The heat was internal though not external. It was uncomfortable and the burns were where the heat was worse. I looked back at the doctor. “Where’s the kitchen?” I asked slightly panicked.

Stephen didn’t make a comment right away, only frowning slightly. “You don’t need to apologize for any inconvenience of such a thing. Nightmares plague the minds of many people. There’s nothing to feel, bad about per say.” 

Stephen hadn’t stepped into the room thankfully. “You’re not getting there on your own-“ He made this comment before starting to walk, giving support to me as he walked with me to the kitchen. He was too kind to me… yet it’s all the kind treatment I could ever want.

“And while you get water, you’re going to have to let me fix up the bandages alright? I planned on changing them in the morning, but you woke up a few hours earlier than I had planned. I’ll also need to do a proper clean as well.” 

The walk to the kitchen was a little long, but once we got there, Stephen flicked on the light, using magic to pull out one of the chairs at the table, brining me over to it and setting me down there. “I’ll get you your water, ice water I presume you want.” 

He moved over to the cupboard, Opening it up and pulling out a glass and then proceeding to fill it with ice and water, before moving back over to me and setting it down on the table for them. A yawn slipped past him, a hand coming up to his eyes to rub at them before he kneeled down. “These need to be changed.” Stephen said this idly, lightly tracing a hand over my bloodied bandages, the touch was welcomed since all I’ve had so far was hurt. “This time I can give you a spell to ease the pain.”


	7. Temporary Chapter

Hey so any of you who follow my story know that I’ve not been posting lately. Weeeeeeell school work does get in the way but now that class is out for summer I can start posting again! The newest chapter will be out this Sunday so get ready for it! Thank you for your patience.


End file.
